


Бог потеряшек

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: У всех есть мечта, даже у потерянных вещей.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 28





	Бог потеряшек

Кагеяма видел свой ремень сотню раз. Ну ладно, меньше. Его купила мама, когда у прошлого отлетела пряжка, — обыкновенный стандартный ремень, брат-близнец предыдущего и всех ремней, которые носили одноклассники Кагеямы. В нем не было ничего интересного, но Кагеяма смотрел на него и не мог оторваться. Это требовало слишком больших усилий. Разговор в душевой стих, и в раздевалке было слышно только, как за дверью густо льется вода.

— Эй, Кагеяма, ты уснул, что ли? — Хината не привык церемониться.

Кагеяма вздрогнул и вышел, наконец, из своего ступора. Он не заметил появления Хинаты.

— А ты чего не в спортивке? И вообще все собрались, только ты чего-то тут застрял.

Кагеяма глянул в сторону душевой. За дверью вода продолжала бежать.

— Кагеяма? — Хината наклонил голову к плечу и смотрел на него скорее удивленно, чем встревоженно.

— Порвал штаны, а вторые грязные, — буркнул Кагеяма.

Проще было ответить, чем отмолчаться и разжечь любопытство Хинаты.

— Давай скорей, только тебя ждем. Давай-давай-давай.

В душевой было тихо. Из-за разговора с Хинатой Кагеяма пропустил момент, когда вода замолчала. В раздевалку никто так и не вышел.

“Наверное, из душевых два выхода”, — подумал Кагеяма.

Хината, впихнув сумку ему в руки, тянул за рукав, приговаривая про автобус. Кагеяма молча сдался. В голове у него было тихо, как за дверью душевой. Его словно бы наполнила молчаливая ясность. Он шел и как будто впервые в жизни видел повороты коридора, двери в пустые классы, школьную лестницу: ступеньки освещало солнце из окна, превращая их в чересполосицу света и тени. Хината прыгал по ступенькам, явно стараясь попасть обязательно на освещенную.

Они вышли из дверей школы, оставив позади летний лагерь, и кипящий август хлынул на них водопадом расплавленного солнца и душного тепла. Кагеяма немедленно покрылся потом. У раскрытой двери автобуса поджидали тренер Укай и Цукишима. Тренер, как только их увидел, затушил сигарету и скрылся в темноте салона. Цукишима стоял, сложив руки на груди, но даже холодное выражение его лица не могло остудить летний жар.

— Живые? Я уж думал, вы там утонули в душе.

— Эй, я тоже был в автобусе, только за Кагеямой ненадолго вышел.

Цукишима подрос еще немножко, и теперь Кагеяме все время казалось, что при разговоре с ним Хинату так и подмывает подпрыгнуть, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне.

— Подозреваю, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, тебе бы хватило пары минут и тазика с водой, — Цукишима посторонился.

— Сам такой, — Хината показал язык.

— Тренер, Цукишима-семпай опять капитана задирает! — весело крикнули из задних окон.

— Всего лишь дружеская перепалка, — Цукишима остро взглянул на Кагеяму. — Ничего не хочешь добавить?

Кагеяма пожал плечами. Он уже научился понимать, когда Цукишима волнуется за кого-нибудь из команды, а когда просто упражняется в остроумии. Отвечать ему не хотелось.

— А ну все быстро в автобус! — крикнул Укай. — Мы же хотели вернуться засветло. У нас еще по плану собрание.

Вся команда застонала так слаженно, что казалось, застонал сам автобус.

— Ну, ребята, это ненадолго, — в голосе Такеды слышалась улыбка.

— Вперед же, — Цукишима улыбнулся, глядя на Кагеяму сверху вниз. Солнце умиленно облизывало его кудри, бликовало в стеклах очков. — Вассалы ждут.

“Видишь, я не назвал тебя королем!” — светилось в его улыбочке.

— Слыхал, Хината? — перенаправил призыв Кагеяма.

— А?

Хинате, все такому же мелкому, было никак не прошмыгнуть мимо них в автобус, и он нетерпеливо топтался на месте, ожидая, когда же Кагеяма с Цукишимой зайдут. Он явно их не слушал. У него ушло несколько мгновений на то, чтобы сообразить, что же произошло. Глаза у него расширились, щеки вспыхнули. “О-о-о”. Хината все не мог привыкнуть к своему новому статусу капитана. Одно упоминание способно было ввергнуть его в благоговейный ступор. 

Цукишима закатил глаза. 

— Ладно, пойду первым.

Автобус был забит под завязку — желающих вступить в клуб с каждым годом становилось все больше. Цукишима, встав в проходе, неторопливо огляделся. Ямагучи сел с Ячи, и они о чем-то шептались, склонившись над планшетом. Все задние места и вся середина были заняты. Цукишима уселся на первое сиденье, оставив свободным место у окна. Кагеяма помедлил. Можно было сесть сразу за ним — и всю дорогу иметь дело с Хинатой, который даже молча умудрялся создать ощущение вихря. Кагеяма, вздохнув, протиснулся мимо Цукишимы к окну, не обращая внимания на его удивленно поднятую бровь и растерянность на лице Хинаты.

— Все готовы? — Такеда переглянулся с Укаем.

Дверь автобуса с шипением закрылась.

***

В автобусе работал кондиционер, все окна были законопачены. Пот на шее Кагеямы высох, оставив ощущение стянутости. Цукишима застыл рядом с телефоном в руках. Казалось, у него движутся только глаза. Автобус быстро затих: все устали, большинство игроков уснули, наполнив салон сонным дыханием, чем-то похожим на шуршание крыльев бабочек, если набрать их полную банку и прислушаться, приникнув к ней ухом.

Кагеяме не спалось. Солнце висело в зените, слегка накренившись к горизонту. У Такеды едва слышно работало радио, пропитывая сонный шорох эхом ненавязчивого джаза. Они поехали каким-то кружным путем, и автобус теперь играл в прятки с собственной тенью, кружа по зеленым спальным районам. Тень то выныривала из переулков и гладко неслась по заборам и стенам домов, то ныряла в овраги, то снова выпрыгивала из кустов тутника, высаженных вдоль дороги. Если смотреть только на тень, казалось, что это не автобус едет, а аквариум летит куда-то в летнем мареве и вместо воды в нем текут медовые сны, а пассажиры вросли в сиденья, точно кораллы.

Кагеяма моргнул, и глаза запекло — быть может, из-за пота, а, может быть, из-за воспоминаний. Он смотрел в окно на листву, уставшую от жары, и на вытоптанную траву, но видел лишь прошлое — лагерь. Составы всех команд неизбежно изменились. Каким-то командам это пошло на пользу, каким-то не очень. Капитаном Сейджо стал Киндаичи, команда просела. Не по его вине. Кагеяма на голову превосходил их нового связующего. Киндаичи, капитан ослабевшей команды, не упустил случая ткнуть Кагеяму, не вышедшего даже в вице-капитаны.

Что-то он сказал такое… “Что же он сказал?” — пытался вспомнить Кагеяма. Что-то про младшеклассника в капитанах, и Хината услышал, и у него стал вид, как у персонажей в играх, накапливающих силы для супер-мега-комбо-удара, разве только глаза не засветились. И Кагеяма, глядя на это, подумал, что вот Киндаичи и допрыгался, и сейчас Хината ему каааак… Вот бы здесь был Танака, вот он смог бы отбрить Киндаичи. У Кагеямы, стоило вывести его из себя, заканчивались слова, и получалось только “сам дурак”, а достойный ответ приходил ему в голову спустя полдня, не раньше.

“Завидуйте молча”, — Цукишима словно бы материализовался у Кагеямы за левым плечом и посмотрел на Киндаичи как на таракана. За Цукишимой стояла вся команда. И Киндаичи смешался — никто, включая его, не ожидал такого слаженного отпора. Даже Хината.

А еще новый связующий Сейджо проигрывал Кагеяме с отрывом. И Кагеяма почувствовал вдруг, в то самое мгновение, собственную силу очень ясно, физически, как мяч в ладони. И слегка одурел.

Тренеры развели их по разным спортивным залам, Карасуно достались в соперники Фукуродани, причем из-за Фукуродани, а не наоборот: те все никак не могли нащупать линию игры, и именно они принялись бегать по склону вверх и вниз после проигрыша.  
Кагеяма еще помнил, как спросил у воздуха: “А они в обморок не попадают по такой жаре?”, и Ямагучи ответил что-то в том смысле, что “нормально-нормально, мы же как-то выживали”. А потом из летнего дня, укрывшего окрестности как ватное одеяло, к Сейджо явились в гости Ойкава и Ивайзуми. Кагеяме казалось, что он видел, как они спускаются по склону — но он не был уверен.

В какой-то момент Ямагучи жестко взял его за плечо, так жестко, что он сначала подумал, что это Цукишима, — тот все никак не мог привыкнуть к собственной заработанной силе, — и сказал “смотри”. И Кагеяма посмотрел.

Ойкава влился в Сейджо, как не уходил. Кагеяма глядел, как он пересобирает свою старую команду наново, как настройщик — постаревшее пианино. Он поговорил с каждым, посмотрел, как они играют, потом отвел связующего в сторону и что-то стал ему объяснять, показывая то на мяч, то на сетку.

И тут до Кагеямы вдруг дошло, что он сейчас там, где был сам Ойкава, когда Кагеяма только пришел в Карасуно. Его заполнило незнакомое чувство сопричастности, открытия, как будто он наступил в след на песке, оставленный Ойкавой. Разделил с ним совместный опыт — ведь он теперь тоже связующий-третьегодка в сильной команде.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма понял, что его ноги оказались быстрей головы, и смутился: он сам не заметил, как подошел к Ойкаве.

Тот кивнул связующему и повернулся. Он почти не изменился. Кагеяма никогда не думал о его внешности словами и не смог бы его описать, если бы попросили. Просто видел, что Ойкава — такой же, каким был, вот это все, прическа, рост. То, как он смотрел на Кагеяму. Этот взгляд почему-то Кагеяме не нравился. Этот терпеливый, улыбчивый, но прохладный взгляд.

— А вы… Тренируете свою команду?

“Молодец, придумал, с чего начать”, — мысленно обругал он себя.

— Привет, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава наклонил голову к плечу, не снимая улыбки. И Кагеяма немедленно почувствовал себя невежливым дураком. — Бывшую команду, для начала. 

Он поднял с пола мяч, подкрутил и подбросил. Кагеяма растерялся и от его взгляда, и от тона, и не знал теперь, что сказать, поэтому выдал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Связующий у вас слабоват…

Улыбку Ойкавы как будто выключили.

— Уже не у нас, — тихо сказал он. — У них. Спасибо за твое мнение.

К Карасуно то и дело в гости приезжали семпаи — то Танака, то Савамура, Азумане с Нишиноей заглядывали то и дело. Иногда — все вместе. И Кагеяма уже очень привык к тому, как ведут себя семпаи. Ойкава тоже был его семпай. 

— И вы… Его тренируете… — Кагеяма понял, что лепечет.

Улыбка вернулась на лицо Ойкавы — змеистая и сладенькая.

— Ну что ты, Тобио-чан, — он шагнул к Кагеяме, и на того дохнуло жаром и запахом чистой, отглаженной формы, — я их дрессирую. Натаскиваю.

Кагеяма смешался.

— Все для тебя, Тобио-чан, — шепнул Ойкава. 

Он смотрел прямо в глаза Кагеяме, но казалось, что до сих пор сверху вниз; Кагеяма видел в темных глазах свои маленькие, растерянные отражения. Ойкава поднес ладонь к его подбородку, но так до него и не дотронулся, и Кагеяма всей кожей почувствовал жар этого несостоявшегося прикосновения.

— Эй, Ойкава, ты чего там? — наконец заметил неладное Ивайзуми.

— Кагеяма? — на Хинату в этом плане тоже можно было положиться.

Ойкава усмехнулся краем рта:

— Иду, иду, Ива-чан.

И ушел. 

— Он тебя задирал? — ночью шепотом спросил Хината.

Их уложили на пол в какой-то классной комнате. Луна мощным белым фонарем светила в окно, из-за стенки доносился чей-то храп.

— Говорят, он приехал аж из Киото, — Хинате не так уж нужен был ответ.

— Из Киото? Почему из Киото?

— …И пробудет до самого конца, — продолжал Хината. — Ты снова просил его чему-то тебя научить?

Ничего он не просил. Кагеяма сжал в кулаках покрывало. Когда он повернулся к Хинате, тот уже спал, приоткрыв рот, словно сон застал его на середине вопроса, как птицу во время перелета.

Кагеяма лег ровнее и попытался уснуть. Ему вдруг представилось так ясно, будто он увидел собственными глазами: Ойкава приезжает к нему… То есть, к их команде, как приезжают к Карасуно семпаи. Но ведь Ойкава не из Карасуно… Тогда все-таки к нему как к кохаю, и говорит… Что же он говорит? “Молодец”? “Хочешь, поучу тебя подавать”? “Хочешь?..” — Ойкава даже в воображении Кагеямы расхохотался ему в лицо.

В следующие дни Кагеяма вынужден был наблюдать, как Сейджо — и прежде неслабые, пусть связующий у них и… — непонятным образом перестраиваются и становятся давящей угрозой. Его ощущение силы растворялось в жаре: он так не умел. Карасуно были очень хороши. Ойкава смотрел мимо него, как будто его взгляд соскальзывал с Кагеямы, Ивайзуми следил за обоими. Кагеяма чего-то хотел от Ойкавы, но не знал, чего.

В последний день, после завтрака наспех, Кагеяма все же решил поговорить с Ойкавой, так и не придумав, что сказать. Тренер Мизогучи сообщил ему, что Ивайзуми и Ойкава задержались в раздевалке. Кагеяме тоже нужно было переодеться. Он зашел, в душевой шумела вода.

“Когда ты уже перестанешь топтаться на одном месте? — спросил Ивайзуми. Вода заглушала его слова. — Кагеяма…”

“Не говори со мной о нем, — ответил Ойкава, — лучше бы его не было”.

Непосредственно после этого оказалось, что у Кагеямы самый интересный ремень на свете: он смотрел на него и смотрел, и сил больше ни на что у Кагеямы не было. Силы моментально оставили его и теперь, когда он добрел до этого воспоминания долгой кружной дорожкой, подспудно надеясь, что оно будет каким-то другим. Но оно осталось таким же, каким и было. Не зная, как с ним сладить, Кагеяма закрыл глаза и уснул.

И ему снилось, что он видит Ойкаву, точнее, спину Ойкавы, растрепанные волосы у него на затылке, и Ойкава, отставив руки, разбегается, подпрыгивает — и летит, летит, летит, все выше и выше, над автобусом, горами, покрытыми лесом, взлетает прямо в небо и бьет по солнцу, как по мячу. И солнце укатывается за горизонт, как за сетку, и из раны, оставшейся на небе, густо течет темнота. Сам Кагеяма вдруг начинает расти — и вот уже самые высокие горы ему по колено, потом по щиколотку, и Земля вдруг превращается в маленький скользкий шарик, с которого Кагеяма скатывается, успевая лишь в последний момент схватиться за него. Вокруг остается тяжелая, мрачная пустота и издевательски далекие звезды. Солнца больше нет. Какой-то из полюсов жжет ему ладонь холодом, но Кагеяма боится расцепить руки — чувствует, что в вакуум у него под ногами он может падать бесконечно. Его спине вдруг становится жарко.

— Знаешь, что такое волейбол? — вкрадчиво спрашивает у него Ойкава. — Тебе просто нужно ударить по мячу, Тобио-чан. Бей.

***

Долгие поездки в автобусе всегда заканчиваются одинаково: гудящие колени, мятая, несвежая одежда, привкус потерянного времени во рту.

Кагеяма еле проснулся.

— Давайте, десять минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и собираемся в спортивном зале, — Укай говорил неразборчиво из-за сигареты, которую уже взял в рот, но еще не поджег.

— Ребята, разбираем сумки, — надрывался Такеда.

— Умыться бы…

— Я с тобой.

Вовсю цвел закат — багровый с золотистыми прожилками, словно накануне тайфуна. В его свете веснушки на лице Ямагучи казались брызгами чернил. Как будто небесный каллиграф создал работу всей своей жизни, но Ямагучи достался только беспорядок. 

— Только полотенце захвачу.

Хината наверняка побежал за водой. Они пошли в обход здания, по-летнему тихого, со стоячими заводями окон и уснувшей травой на клумбах. Асфальтированная дорожка впитывала эхо шагов. Как только они включили краны, и вода со стуком полилась в длинную жестяную раковину, Кагеяма почувствовал себя рыбой, которую наконец отпустили в море. Он с фырканьем умылся, сунул голову под струю, только пить не стал.

— Держи, — Ямагучи ждал его с полотенцем.

Кагеяма с удовольствием вытерся.

— Ты знаешь, мне показалось… — Ямагучи замялся. — Все в порядке?

— Ну да, — Кагеяма вернул ему полотенце. — А что, что-то не так?

— Нет-нет, все так, — Ямагучи улыбнулся.

Кагеяма понимал, почему именно его сделали вице-капитаном. Он ясно помнил то время — конец второго курса. Они проиграли в полуфинале национальных, очень обидно проиграли. Энношита уходил с капитанского поста, побежденный, как и третьегодки перед ним. У него был взгляд одержимого человека, который так не шел его мягкому, открытому лицу. Они с Укаем то и дело отходили пошептаться, и Такеда растерянно бродил за ними, не зная, что сказать или куда приткнуться. Первогодки нервничали. Сам Кагеяма понял вдруг, что в следующем году он станет одним из семпаев, какими были для него Савамура и Сугавара. 

В Китагава Дайичи его обходили стороной даже однокурсники, с ним старались не связываться. Карасуно изменили его. Кагеяма старался. Ежегодная ротация в команде весной возвращала их практически к исходной точке: с новыми игроками нужно было заново сыгрываться, подстраиваться под них и подстраивать их под себя. 

Одним весенним днем в начале второго года первогодки скопом напали на Кагеяму с криком: “Семпай, покажи!.. Научи!..” Кагеяма, не выдержав напора, сбежал в подсобку и какое-то время отсиживался там, набираясь храбрости. Потом, конечно, вернулся. Связующий должен быть смелым, знать свою команду, стать капитаном...

Перед командным собранием Кагеяма все-таки нервничал. 

Энношита пришел, истончившийся и бледный, с печатью подготовки к экзаменам на всем облике, встал перед командой, переглянулся с Укаем. Тот откашлялся.

— Мы подумали и решили, что капитаном станет Цукишима.

Команда вздохнула, как один человек. У Кагеямы заболело солнечное сплетение. Брови Цукишимы высоко поднялись над очками. Ямагучи разулыбался и шепнул:

— Цукки…

— Простите, но я отказываюсь, — громко сказал Цукишима, сложив руки за спиной.

Если бы у Укая была сигарета, он бы ее уронил. Даже Такеда, и тот застыл с открытым ртом. Энношита бледно улыбнулся и поправил челку. Кагеяма чувствовал, как вспыхнуло у него лицо — даже глазам стало жарко.

— А почему не я? — так же громко, как и Цукишима прежде, сказал он. — Я — связующий, и именно я буду отвечать…

Хината рядом с ним с отсутствующим видом пялился куда-то в потолок и, кажется, даже не моргал.

— С твоим-то характером? — Цукишима неожиданно тепло ему улыбнулся. — Ты, конечно, незаменимый связующий...

Кагеяма подавился собственными словами, потому что такое неожиданное признание от Цукишимы огрело его, как пощечина.

— Но капитан — это нечто большее. 

Кагеяма как наяву увидел перед собой спину в бело-бирюзовой футболке, “номер один”, взмокшие вихры на затылке. “Ойка…”

— Раз уж ты так ставишь вопрос, — каждое слово Цукишима выдавал, как подачу, и они звонко падали, отражаясь эхом от паркета и стен, — то я хочу сказать, что если кто и должен стать капитаном — то это Хината. Кто еще поведет команду так, как он? 

Цукишима замолчал, и все замолчало — и зал, и команда, и даже ветер за окнами затаился, приникнув к покрытию спортивной площадки. Тишина длилась невыносимо долго. Укай открыл было рот, но Энношита успел первым.

— Что ж, если мнения разделились, почему бы нам не проголосовать? Считаю это уместным.

По лицу Укая было видно, что все идет совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. Такеда молча ждал результатов. Кагеяма повернулся и столкнулся со взглядом Хинаты. Это было как авария, искры, звон стекла, в конце — взрыв. Хината до сих пор выглядел младшеклассником, в том числе из-за глаз: больших, ярких и очень ясных. Он смотрел на Кагеяму, и взгляд его горел единственным, чистейшим желанием из тех, которые случаются раз в жизни. Гул зала словно бы отдалился. 

— Голосуем, — донеслось до Кагеямы еле слышно.

Он мог бы потом сказать, что это был расчет связующего — в конце концов, они с Хинатой играли в связке, тот и так, конечно, был замотивирован дальше некуда, но теперь перед ним словно бы открывались новые горизонты. Но дело было не в этом. Хината был другом Кагеямы, и Кагеяме выпал шанс, один на миллион — подарить кому-то целый мир и волейбольный мяч в придачу. Он поднял руку и наконец-то огляделся — ему понадобилось усилие на то, чтобы отвести глаза.

Кагеяма выхватывал взглядом отдельные лица и руки: второгодка Гото — доигровщик, тонкий, как хлыст, ловкий и неуверенный в себе; Ивамото, первогодка-блокирующий с добродушным лицом, похожим на пельмень, и фигурой истощенного плюшевого мишки; Ватанабэ и Есиока, Нагата и Одзава, Цукишима и Ямагучи, наконец. Все голосовали “за”.

— И я, и я! — Ячи, встав на цыпочки, тянула руку.

Еще Энношита. И он, Кагеяма.

— Нууу, — протянул Укай, — что ж…

— Искренне поздравляю, — Энношита подошел и взял руку Хинаты в ладони, — капитан.

Хината смотрел на него снизу вверх. Команда сначала робко, а потом все уверенней начала выкрикивать поздравления.

— По… По… — Хината смотрел на Кагеяму, и лицо у него было такое, словно он глядит на солнечное затмение без специальных очков. — Поздравляю, — неловко закончил Кагеяма.

И тут Хината разрыдался. Крупные, с горошину, слезы катились у него из широко открытых глаз по потрясенному лицу, собирались на подбородке и большими каплями шлепались на пол. 

— Придурок! — рявкнул на него Кагеяма. — Ты чего?

— Что? Я… Я… — Хината вытер мокрую щеку и с изумлением уставился на руку. — Я не знаю... 

Он сложил ладони ковшиком под подбородком, словно пытаясь собрать в них все непрошенные слезы. И тут команда на них насела — точнее, на Хинату, но и Кагеяма попал под раздачу из-за близости к эпицентру. Его к кому-то прижало, в бок уперся острый локоть Хинаты — его бы Кагеяма не спутал ни с чьим другим, — стало сложно дышать.

— В завершение хочу сказать, — голос Цукишимы звучал все так же невозмутимо, — что место зама, так и быть, пускай достается Ямагучи.

Так и вышло, что всю административную работу в команде разделили между собой Ямагучи и Ячи. Оба подходили к своим обязанностям очень ответственно. Поэтому, наверное, не было ничего удивительного, что Ямагучи решил составить Кагеяме компанию. Но Кагеяма не понимал причин его беспокойства. У Ямагучи, судя по всему, отлегло от сердца, и он и сам принялся весело плескаться под краном, поднимая тучу брызг и отфыркиваясь.

Кагеяма едва не пропустил звонок из-за его шумного купания — в последний момент почувствовал вибрацию телефона в кармане.

— Алло.

— Кагеяма? 

— Ивайзуми-сан?

— О, отлично. Я уж думал, мне дали неправильный телефон.

В трубке шла какая-то чужая жизнь: раздавался какой-то стук, шипение, потом свист.

— Эй, Ива-чан, — приглушенным веселым голосом позвал откуда-то Ойкава. — Давай уже, пошли фильм смотреть. Я попкорн приготовил.

— Да ты этот самый фильм еще не выбрал даже, — Ивайзуми, очевидно, прикрыл динамик рукой, но слышно было все равно, и Кагеяма жадно прислушался.

— Ну так давай выберем вместе. А то ты зависнешь на полночи, и я опять отрублюсь на диване...

— Скажи еще, что простынешь.

— …И простыну.

Сказали они одновременно. В трубке на минуту повисло молчание, сменившееся гулким шорохом, из которого вынырнул голос Ивайзуми, такой отчетливый, словно он говорил, стоя вплотную к Кагеяме.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, ты не забрал случайно ремень Ойкавы?

Кагеяма даже моргнул, таким неожиданным был вопрос.

— Что?

— Ремень, пояс, ну же, Кагеяма, — Ивайзуми никогда не отличался особым терпением. — Ойкава уехал с чужим. Твой на тебе? Проверь.

Кагеяма заторможенно потрогал ремень. Конечно, его…

— Проверь, — приказным тоном попросил Ивайзуми. — У него есть скол на пряжке? Справа и снизу, почерневшая такая царапина? И еще у ремня Ойкавы изнутри вдоль идет рыжая полоса…

Кагеяма, зажав трубку плечом, сражался с ремнем под изумленным взглядом Ямагучи — пряжку заело. Ямагучи закрутил краны и теперь смотрел на его манипуляции, подняв брови.

“Ты как?” — беззвучно обозначил он.

Кагеяма кивнул, едва не уронил телефон и нахмурился.

“Помочь?”

Кагеяма нетерпеливо мотнул головой. Ямагучи потоптался рядом и все-таки ушел. Кагеяма, наконец, справился с ремнем. На пряжке справа и снизу обнаружилась царапина и длинная рыжая полоса вдоль с изнанки.

— Кагеяма, ну? — поторопил Ивайзуми в трубке.

— Ивайзуми-сан, не знаю, как так получилось…

— Вот как, — Ивайзуми помолчал. — Понятно… Подожди секундочку.

Трубка зашуршала и опустела. Кагеяма остался стоять во дворе, дурак дураком с зажатым ремнем в одной руке и телефоном — в другой. Брюки перекосились на нем без ремня и съехали на бедрах. Солнце повисло, наколотое на верхушку старого гинкго во дворе школы. Футболка на Кагеяме, до этого прохладная после умывания, нагрелась и неприятно прилипла к коже.

— Послушай, — Ивайзуми наконец вернулся, — Ойкава как раз собирался на следующей неделе навестить своих, тогда и заедет за ремнем. Я скину тебе время. Пока. Следи за ним, хорошо?

— Но это же просто ремень…

Ему ответили длинные гудки в трубке.

***

Собрание прошло мимо Кагеямы. Вечерний зной пролился ему прямо на голову, и она теперь гудела. Он очнулся, только когда тот же Ямагучи, все еще беспокоясь, подошел к нему спросить, как он, и выдал таблетку от головной боли.

— Эй, Кагеяма! — Хината, все такой же энергичный, напрыгнул на него после собрания. — Чего такой вареный?

— Похитил ремень Ойкавы-сана и теперь не знаю, что делать, — буркнул в ответ Кагеяма.

— Ух ты! Специально похитил? Будешь колдовать на Великого короля?

— В смысле, колдовать?

“Пока”, — кивнул Цукишима. “Пока”, — помахал Укай. “Аккуратнее на обратной дороге”, — напутствовал Такеда. 

— Возьмешь и проделаешь лишнюю дырку в ремне. Дыроколом! Или обвяжешь им куклу, и это будет типа Великий король, и ты такой — дерись только со мной! То есть с нами, конечно.

— Что значит “дерись”? — сумка оттягивала плечо, и Кагеяме больше всего хотелось, чтобы этот день уже закончился.

— Ну, вот так! — изображая подачу, Хината подпрыгнул и стукнулся головой о притолоку — они как раз выходили из зала. — Ой-ой-ой. — Он присел на корточки.

— Вот так точно не надо, — Кагеяма вздохнул.

— Какой-то ты не такой, — Хината шел рядом и потирал макушку. — Слушай, поехали ко мне в гости?

Хината очень серьезно подошел к своей роли капитана — она давалась ему нелегко: нужно было и лучше учиться, и много тренироваться. Часовой поездки в день на велосипеде ему стало недостаточно. 

— Будешь моим утяжелителем! — сообщил он однажды Кагеяме.

— Купи такие себе на ноги и на руки, — рявкнул Кагеяма в ответ.

Но ему тоже нужны были проходные оценки, а учиться вместе у них получалось лучше — здоровый дух соперничества и все такое. 

— Я не проиграю тебе, король! — вопил Хината, накинув на плечи одеяло Нацу с единорогом.

— Сам ты король, придурок, — отзывался Кагеяма.

— Вы оба — придурки, — вторила им Нацу, отбирая одеяло.

— Я тебе старший брат!

— А у меня — переходный возраст!

Кагеяма отказывался от поездки в гости, только если мама запрещала. Ей казалось неприличным обременять чужую семью, тем более с двумя детьми. Она то и дело посылала с Кагеямой гостинцы и просила его вежливо отказываться, если количество визитов превышало три в неделю.

Они одновременно достали телефоны.

— Мама, можно Кагеяма к нам?..

— Мама, можно я к Хинате?..

Хината слушал трубку и радостно кивал.

— Тобио, милый, ну как-то неудобно…

— В следующий раз привезу любимых пирожных Нацу, — Кагеяма прикрыл ладонью телефон, чтобы Хината ничего не услышал. — А ты сможешь пригласить подружек.

— Ах, ну… — в ее голосе зазвучало предвкушение. — Только вы потише там.

— Конечно, — дал обещание Кагеяма, точно уверенный, что нарушит его.

— Вот ноги отрастил, — жаловался чуть позже Хината, пыхтя и с усилием крутя педали: они ехали в гору.

— Это ты сумку себе отрастил, — Кагеяма повесил обе сумки себе на плечо, и они теперь ощутимо тянули их назад. Кроме того, для езды на багажнике этого велосипеда он и правда был великоват. Ему приходилось держать ноги на весу, да еще так, чтобы не мешать Хинате. Он быстро уставал от этого.

Но сама дорога Кагеяме всегда очень нравилась — Хината чаще всего выбирал тихую, крутую дорогу напрямик. Машины по ней ездили редко, предпочитая широкий кружной путь, поэтому можно было свободно колесить без опаски. Редко-редко их обгонял на повороте какой-нибудь драндулет очередного старожила, с пыхтением карабкающийся в горку.

Закат неожиданно оказался ярким и долгим, солнце вроде бы спряталось за горизонт, но небо продолжало полыхать красным. Ночь уже пришла в долину: зажглись окна и вывески, земля потемнела — ночь как будто начиналась с нее, поднимаясь с травы медленным туманом.

Хината с усилием въехал на холм, поднявшись над уровнем вечера туда, где было еще светло и высокие травы на ближайшем поле, украшенные метелками мискантуса, с тихим шелестом прятали в себе ночной ветер. Он бродил в них, подобный огромной змее, но все еще не решался выпрямиться в полный рост. 

— Скоро осень, — вдруг сказал Хината.

Он взмок от усилий, его футболка повлажнела и прилипла к спине. Волосы рыже горели в тревожном вечернем свете.

— Ну да, со следующей недели начнутся занятия, — Кагеяма покрепче взялся за сиденье.

— Последний год, — Хината размеренно, гулко дышал.

— Воды?

— Не-а… Хочу победить, — вдруг с силой сказал Хината.

Кагеяма представил себе его азартное лицо, свет в глазах.

— Хочу выиграть…

Велосипед вильнул, и Кагеяма вцепился в Хинату.

— Мы и так все для этого делаем.

Очередной небольшой подъем закончился, и велосипед покатился под горку.

— Надо что-то еще…

Кагеяма собрался ему ответить, но велосипед вдруг подпрыгнул на каком-то камне, его повело, сумки резко перевесили влево.

— Держись! — Хината вывернул руль.

Кагеяма уже представил, как велосипед опрокидывается и их протаскивает по дороге — хорошо, если они отделаются только ссадинами, — но Хината затормозил кроссовком, и их выбросило в объятия какого-то раскидистого куста. 

Кагеяма лежал, стиснутый кустом и велосипедом, свалившимся прямо на него, и пытался понять, все ли цело. 

— Вот как ты думаешь, на что я сейчас смотрю? — спросил у него Хината странным голосом.

— На что бы ты ни смотрел, перестань и помоги мне, придурок, — Кагеяма попробовать пошевелиться, но ни велосипед, ни куст не хотели его отпускать.

Сквозь ветви на Кагеяму смотрел призрак луны, полупрозрачная долька в бледном небе. Хината полз к нему по ветвям целую вечность и шуршал, как целое стадо хинат. Они в четыре руки с трудом сумели отделить Кагеяму от велосипеда, а велосипед — от куста. Кагеяма обошелся серией длинных красноватых царапин и прорехой в футболке, у Хинаты порвались спортивные штаны.

— Смотри, — он ткнул рукой Кагеяме за спину.

Укрытые в зелени, словно бы вдавленные в склон, прятались ворота-тории. Сверху их прикрывали ветви деревьев, снизу — пышно разросшийся кустарник. Дорога уходила мимо них круто под гору, если бы Кагеяма с Хинатой не влетели в куст — никогда бы их не заметили.

— Слушай, а ты знал, что тут есть храм?

— Мы вроде бы даже ходили в него с мамой. Давно, — неуверенно сказал Хината.

Кагеяма притронулся к дереву ворот — ярко-красному, блестящему, как будто их недавно подкрашивали. Ворота казались теплыми, похожие на окаменевшую часть кровеносной системы чудовища, уснувшего под землей.

— Пойдем, поднимемся, — Хината, пригнувшись, смотрел на склон.

Эта гора скорее походила на высокий холм, ровненький, полукруглый. Сразу за воротами начинался крутой, но ровный подъем. Деревья сплелись ветвями, образовав над ступеньками подобие на удивление прямого тоннеля. Неожиданно он выглядел светлым, как будто где-то выше под землей находился источник ровного сияния. У Кагеямы чесался бок, точно он угодил им в крапиву.

— А велосипед ты где оставишь?

— В кустах. И сумки тоже. Кому они здесь нужны? — Хината, посмотрев на него как на дурака, обвел рукой лес. — Или боишься, что оленей заинтересуют твои носки? Или испугался? — он прикрыл улыбку рукой.

— А вот и нет! — рявкнул Кагеяма.

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет!

Кагеяма отпихнул ногой сумки, мстительно пнул велосипед под возмущенные крики Хинаты и вступил на лестницу. Ступеньке на пятой началась тишина. Кагеяма шел и шел, и лестница вела его, как русло густой и спокойной реки. На середине он оглянулся, испугавшись, что Хината остался внизу, и увидел, что тот идет за ним, отставая едва на ступеньку, непривычно тихий и присмиревший.

Лестница плавно вывела их на вершину холма и растеклась аккуратной каменной площадкой. У дальнего ее конца стоял храм — только небольшое святилище под крышей. Все было как положено: ящик для пожертвований, витой шнур из рисовой соломы…

— Слушай, здесь, похоже, больше ничего нет, — Хината, вытянув шею, пытался заглянуть за святилище.

— Ну может, это храм духа горы…

— Не маленькая ли гора?

Кагеяма на него шикнул. Вечер закончился, над вершиной зажигались далекие звезды. Влажные сумерки липли к стволам деревьев, к храму. Кагеяму вдруг охватило тоскливое ощущение, что они здесь лишние и их не ждали.

— Простите нас за неуважение, — сказал Кагеяма почему-то шепотом, бросил монетку в ящик, хлопнул в ладоши. Колокольчики на шнуре не брякнули, а глухо зашуршали. Хината, что-то бормоча под нос, перебирал мелочь в ладони, приговаривая про победу.

— Кто вы?

Кагеяма крупно вздрогнул от резкого отклика. Молодой человек вышел откуда-то сбоку, незаметно отделившись от теней. 

— Дух горы, — зачарованно шепнул Хината, вцепившись Кагеяме в локоть.

И тут юноша включил фонарик и посветил им в лица. Лес тут же утратил загадочность, площадка перед святилищем тоже была самая обычная, просто чисто подметенная; ящик для пожертвований рассохся.

— Да мы просто мимо ехали…

— Уходите, храм закрыт для посещений, — юноша выключил фонарик.

Кагеяма несколько раз зажмурился, привыкая к темноте.

— Ну извините, у вас тут ни таблички, ничего, — оправдывался Хината.

Юноша, едва заметно припадая на левую ногу, шел к лестнице.

— Сюда мало кто заглядывает, — сказал он смягчившимся тоном. — Поэтому я ее и не повесил.

Хината воспрянул духом. Юноша на прощание поклонился. В темноте его лицо выглядело эскизом для маски: соразмерные прорези глаз, ноздрей и рта и белый овал лица.

— Идите аккуратнее, — пожелал он им на прощание, и не зря: до Хинаты вдруг дошло, что в темноте трудно будет отыскать велосипед и сумки, и он побежал по ступенькам, игнорируя крутизну спуска. Кагеяма пару раз еле успел его поймать. Тишина над лестницей закончилась с наступлением ночи, и эхо шагов гулко разлеталось во все стороны. Чудный призрачный свет тоже погас, и Кагеяме пришлось подсвечивать дорогу фонариком на телефоне.

И к велосипеду, и к сумкам духи леса остались равнодушны.

— Ты так и не помолился.

Хината осматривал раму велосипеда.

— Зато ты успел. А это все равно, что я бы.

Кагеяма закусил губу — не о победе он думал, когда молился.

***

Посещение храма неожиданно запало Хинате в душу, и на следующий день они все вместе, включая Нацу и маму Хинаты, отправились в местный храм покрупнее. У Нацу — с виду тишайшей девочки с нежным, сонным выражением лица, — переходный возраст и вправду начался слишком рано. Внутренний Хината выпрямился в ней во весь рост. У Кагеямы звенело в ушах от их криков: сначала Нацу попыталась попить из купели для омовения рук и рта, и мама еле успела ее перехватить, потом гладила лис-охранников и спорила о чем-то с Хинатой, потом они, препираясь, делили деньги, потом Хината несколько раз заново возвращался к ящику для пожертвований, потому что не все упомянул в молитве. Потом Кагеяма орал на обоих, потому что чаша его терпения переполнилась еще утром, когда Нацу полила его яичницу абрикосовым джемом, но все это время он мужественно держался.

— Ты злой! — сказала ему Нацу и залилась слезами.

Хината сокрушенно покачал головой, как будто Кагеяма только что разрушил все его надежды. Хината-сан, вернувшаяся с мороженым для каждого, едва успела их растащить. Потом они погуляли, вернулись домой, и за Кагеямой приехала мама, а из спальни выполз папа Хинаты, как всегда проспавший большую часть выходного, и чай с печеньем на дорожку незаметно превратился в ужин, а сам ужин — в бедлам.

К вечеру у Кагеямы болела голова, и он чувствовал себя, как выжатая тряпка, поэтому просто прочитал сообщение от Ивайзуми, выключил телефон и провалился в сон.

“В эту субботу, — писал Ивайзуми, — Ойкава собирается навестить родных, сделает крюк и заедет к тебе. Пожалуйста, будь готов вернуть ему ремень”.

Сколько мороки. Лучше бы я послал ему этот ремень по почте. Кагеяма не успел додумать эту мысль и уснул.

***

Учебный год как всегда взял с места в карьер. К четвергу последние воспоминания о лете вымылись даже из хронических оптимистов. Хината в раздевалке, после тренировки, смотрел в тетрадь по английскому так, словно готовился заплакать.

— Я же капитан, — тоскливо сказал он, обращаясь то ли к пассивному залогу, то ли к Кагеяме.

— Не начинай, — свою тетрадь Кагеяма спрятал на самое дно сумки, но само знание того, что она там, портило ему все ожидание выходных.

Он, помедлив, застегнул ремень. Теперь ему было очевидно, что он чужой — чуть длиннее и уже, чем нужно, какой-то слишком удобный. Его тривиальная внешность оказалась обманчива. Старый ремень Кагеяме вообще разонравился, а его новый, оставшийся у Ойкавы, не оставил у него никаких особых воспоминаний. 

— А поехали ко мне в гости, — Хината спрятал тетрадку в сумку и теперь ждал Кагеяму, болтая ногами.

После воскресного ужина мама строго-настрого запретила Кагеяме напрашиваться к Хинате хотя бы в ближайшую неделю. Так что его ждал тихий дом, ужин в холодильнике, занятия и, может быть, порция записанного матча на ночь, если хватит времени. Опыт подсказывал Кагеяме, что он уснет раньше.

— У нас на ужин карри, — протянул Хината провокационным тоном.

Кагеяма колебался.

— Еще прямо чувствую, как ноги ослабели без дополнительной нагрузки, — пожаловался Хината.

Кагеяма покосился на его скульптурно вылепленные ноги бегуна.

— Ну если ослабели…

Хината, просияв, вскочил и схватил сумку.

— Пошли скорей!

“Ослабели, как же”, — Кагеяма смотрел, как он бодро скачет, перепрыгивая ступеньки.

К своим поездкам на велосипеде Хината всегда относился очень ответственно: брал с собой воду, как на тренировку, съедал банан, правильно дышал, поднимаясь в гору. Кагеяма помогал ему, чем мог, — правильно держал ноги и старался не говорить под руку. 

Август закончился, сменившись сентябрем, который был как август, только мягче и просторней. Духота рассеялась над горами, стало легче дышать. В воздухе, все еще очень теплом, проклюнулся легчайший намек на осеннюю горечь. Хината крутил педали, размеренно дыша, Кагеяма, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался вечерним ветром. 

Солнце прямой наводкой шло на посадку, утягивая за собой покрывало перистых облаков. Город быстро закончился, дорога петляла, вела их от подъема к подъему.

— О, скоро подъедем к тории, — Хината вдруг сбился с дыхания.

Кагеяма открыл глаза, на мгновение перед ним мелькнуло поле, заросшее мискантусом. Там кто-то был — он заметил несколько фигур, облитых закатным оранжевым солнцем. Они казались частью поля, даже когда одна из них сдвинулась с места и побежала куда-то в травы. А потом вдруг раздался хлопок, тихое шипение, и велосипед снова повело, как в предыдущий раз.

— Держись! — крикнул Хината.

Судя по всему, сегодня он был готов. Кагеяма, вцепившись в него, попробовал затормозить ногой, как Хината в прошлый раз, и едва не подвернул лодыжку. Велосипед взбрыкнул, точно норовистая лошадь, встал на дыбы, а потом остановился.

— Ну что на этот раз?.. — Хината присел рядом с ним на корточки.

Кагеяма, отдышавшись, выпрямился. Фигурами, застывшими на поле, оказались игроки. Кагеяма разглядел на руке у одного бейсбольную перчатку. Еще у двоих были биты. Вообще их оказалось как-то удивительно много — пятеро или семеро. Они неподвижно стояли и смотрели в сторону дороги. Кагеяма поежился от этих взглядов.

— Смотри, — тихо сказал Хината.

На ладони у него лежала странная щетинистая штучка. Кагеяма взял ее в руку и укололся. Кто-то спаял вместе несколько гвоздей.

— И вон там, и вон там.

Они блестели на дороге, небрежно рассыпанные и опасные. Когда Кагеяма снова посмотрел на поле, к ним уже шли, лениво раздвигая высокие травы.

— Какой славный велосипед, — ласково сказал игрок с перчаткой, выйдя на дорогу. 

Солнце светило ему в спину, тень, падавшая от козырька бейсболки, укрыла его лицо по самый подбородок. Кагеяма узнал его по голосу.

— Вы же из храма.

— Такой маленький и такой ладный, — юноша обошел кругом велосипед и Хинату, вцепившегося в руль. Непонятно было, о ком он говорит.

— Поможете нам? — напряженно спросил Кагеяма, сделав шаг назад.

Остальные продолжали молчать. Друг от друга их отличали только рост и телосложение.

— Я думаю, нам пригодится такой велосипед, — юноша их как будто не слышал. — Да, Акияма?

Самая крупная фигура согласно гыгыкнула и вышла на дорогу. Акиямой оказался здоровяк ростом с Кагеяму, но при этом в плечах раза в два шире. Он вразвалочку приблизился к велосипеду, слегка двинул локтем — и Кагеяме пришлось ловить Хинату, едва не улетевшего на обочину.

— Эй, ты! — крикнул Хината. — Это мой велосипед!

Простое, грубое лицо Акиямы прорезала улыбка, превратившая его глаза в щелочки. Кагеяма смотрел на него, на руки у руля велосипеда Хинаты, и никак не мог понять, что происходит. Последний раз он по-настоящему дрался в детском саду, за игрушечного робота. С Хинатой они, было дело, цапались, даже мутузили друг друга, но это было другое.

— Верни!

Хината кинулся вперед с кулаками, и Кагеяма не удержал его. Он даже и не пытался. Меньше получаса назад они сидели в раздевалке и обсуждали английский и карри. Когда юноша из храма незаметным скупым движением утопил кулак в животе Хинаты, и тот со свистом, с каким лопнула шина, осел на дорогу, Кагеяма просто стоял. Ему казалось, он смотрит кино или спит — ну да, это такой очень реалистичный и очень странный сон.

— Эй, Рюджи, а это не слишком? — в голосе Акиямы прорезалось сомнение.

Кагеяма резко втянул в себя воздух. Все это время он не дышал. Рюджи поправил бейсболку, повернув ее козырьком назад, и подставил лицо солнцу. Оно огладило его правильный меловой овал, подчеркнуло длинный, изящный рисунок глаз. У Рюджи были тяжелые веки, придававшие ему вид томный и жестокий.

— Ой, да перестань, — легко отозвался он.

Кагеяма, ухватив Хинату за локоть, попытался оттащить его к обочине. Хината, глухо шипя, не давался, согнувшись в улитку и прижимая руки к животу.

— Такие наглые малолетки. Я просто заберу у них этот очаровательный велосипедик, чтобы не шастали, где не надо.

Он сухо усмехнулся, и его стая отозвалась согласным шорохом и смешками. Акияма переступил с ноги на ногу и расслабился.

— Хината, эй, — Кагеяма потрепал его по плечу.

— Я. Я сейчас… — слова переросли в шипение. Его спина закаменела, позвонки остро проступили под футболкой.

Кагеяма выпрямился, поудобнее перехватил сумки. Они, к сожалению, были достаточно легкие, и он не был уверен, что не запутается в лямках, если решит дать отпор с их помощью. У него кололо в виске, и сердце колотилось прямо в солнечном сплетении. Адреналин и страх.

— Вот велосипед. Берите, — сдержанно сказал он. — А мы тогда…

Рюджи, нежно улыбаясь, достал что-то из кармана и надел на руку. У них были бейсбольные биты, спаянные гвозди. У них оказался и кастет.

— Кагеяма…

Когда кто-то вцепился в футболку Кагеямы сзади, он едва не заорал — и только потом понял, что это Хината. А потом Кагеяма увидел, как Хината смотрит на Рюджи. Солнце, точно предвосхищая события, залило лицо Хинаты оранжево-красным, словно бы навсегда лакируя изумление в его глазах. У Кагеямы сжалось горло. Рюджи шел к ним мелкими шажками, будто в танце, и до Кагеямы вдруг дошло, что и без велосипеда их не отпустят. Это осознание было первым мучительным похмельем после долгой эпохи безалкогольного детства. Хината цеплялся за него, по-прежнему прижимая руку к животу. Рюджи пританцовывал, остальные ждали.

Кагеяма ничего не понял. Он просто перестал думать — оказалось, что мысли бесполезны, слишком медленные и удивленные. Он бросил сумки на дорогу, расстегнул ремень и перестал успевать сам за собой. Кажется, Кагеяма орал. Страх гудел у него в ушах, горло заболело, как при простуде. На каком-то уровне ему все казалось, что он смотрит странный фильм с действием от первого лица. Он видел, будто бы в замедленной съемке, удивленное лицо Рюджи, перечеркнутое полосой ремня, длинную царапину на лице Акиямы. Потом он рванул к остальным, и они отступили глубже в траву. Кагеяма что-то кричал, но не потом не помнил, что, — только как позорно срывался в фальцет. В висках стучало. Внутри у него бродило нечто страшное, требующее движения, любого движения, и драка для этого нечто оказалась равноценна бегу. 

Кагеяма с отставанием понял, что Хината держит его за руку, и они бегут, словно собираясь вот-вот оторваться от дороги и взлететь. Он попытался обернуться, но Хината дернул его ладонь так, что аж в запястье что-то хрустнуло, и сорвано крикнул:

— Еще чуть-чуть!

Сумки били Кагеяму по боку, штаны без ремня съехали и держались теперь на бедрах, и Кагеяме казалось, что они вот-вот упадут, и тогда упадет и он, но штаны чудом держались. Пряжка ремня казалась скользкой во вспотевшей ладони. Хината загнанно дышал. В разом навалившейся на них ночи подошвы его кроссовок белоснежно сверкали. 

Дорога перед ними вдруг вильнула, и они, не успев вписаться в поворот, кубарем скатились в овражек. Кагеяме почудилось, что он слышит дыхание преследователей, и теперь уже он, вцепившись в руку Хинаты, тянул его вверх по склону, сквозь заросли травы и кустарников, спотыкаясь на каждом корне, торчащем из земли.

— Все, не могу больше.

Они свалились в траву. У Кагеямы в ушах эхом отдавались их отрывистые вдохи и выдохи. Он вдруг понял, что за ними, похоже, никто не гнался.

— Отстали?

Хината сел напротив, подтянув коленки к груди и обняв их руками. Глаза его настороженно блестели.

— Вроде да, — он привстал и прислушался.

В легких пекло, лес вокруг них замер и затаился.

— Ты как?

Хината напрягся, когда Кагеяма потянулся к нему, и он остановился на полпути, не зная, как поступить дальше.

— Я очень зол, — выплюнул Хината. — Очень-очень-очень! Как, блин, я не сообразил…

Он стукнул кулаком о землю.

— Ничего не сделал…

Кагеяма смотрел в его склоненную макушку.

— Живот болит?

— Угу, — Хината вздохнул.

Кагеяма на всякий случай встал и осмотрелся. Он думал, они ушли далеко по склону, но это оказалось не так: сквозь кустарник просвечивала бледная лента дороги. Кагеяма прислушался. Лес потихоньку возвращался к жизни. Ветер шуршал в вышине листвой, и клены сонно вздыхали в тишине.

— Они там? — шепотом спросил Хината.

— Нет, никого нет, — тоже шепотом отозвался Кагеяма, ощупал карманы и принялся лихорадочно копаться в сумке, потому что не был уверен, что выложил телефон. Но тот, к счастью, нашелся в боковом кармане.

— Покажи, — попросил Кагеяма, прикрыв фонарик ладонью, отчего тот засветился красноватым уютным светом.

Хината задрал футболку. У него на животе зацветал уродливый фиолетовый синяк. Кагеяма зашипел сквозь зубы. Во время тренировок с ними, конечно, случалось всякое… На Кагеяму вдруг накатило такое ощущение беспомощности, что он испугался, что выронит телефон. Хината, осторожно двигаясь, поправил футболку. От мочки уха до ключицы у него шла длинная кровавая царапина.

— Это этот… Рюджи? — с ненавистью выплюнул Кагеяма, погасив фонарик.

Хината неожиданно хихикнул:

— Прости, но это ты. Орал и размахивал ремнем во все стороны. Меня пряжкой и задело.

— Это ты прости, — Кагеяме стало очень стыдно.

Они помолчали. Кагеяма вдруг понял, что максимум, на что он способен, — спуститься к дороге. Адреналин отпустил, и теперь у него от слабости тряслись колени. Хинате, думал он, наверное, не легче… Кагеяма какое-то время поколебался, а потом позвонил сначала маме Хинаты, а потом папе. Его папа работал в центре Сендая и обычно приезжал или очень поздно, или оставался спать в служебной квартире, которую держала для этих целей компания.

Папа Хинаты внимательно его выслушал, сдержанно спросил, приедет ли за ними кто-нибудь, и, когда выяснил, что жена в пути, попросил Кагеяму ни в коем случае не возвращаться за велосипедом и обязательно ее дождаться. Кагеяма угукнул — сил на большее у него не было. Глаза начали слипаться, и он даже, кажется, задремал и проснулся от того, что Хината его тормошит, а внизу возле работающей машины стоит его мама и шепотом их зовет, подсвечивая фонариком заросли.

Они спускались по склону медленно, как столетние старики, поддерживая друг друга и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. Мама Хинаты ждала их, такая бледная, что и в темноте было заметно. Она приехала за ними в домашнем платье, даже не сняв фартук.

— Шое!

Она схватила сына в объятия, Хината сморщился и зашипел.

— Его ударили в живот, — глухо пояснил Кагеяма.

Мама Хинаты всхлипнула и прижала ладонь ко рту.

— Да все нормально, мам, — Хината бледно ей улыбнулся.

— К врачу? — у нее в голосе проскользнули истерические нотки.

— Да ну, мам. Мазь от синяков и пластырь, буду как новенький.

Царапина у него на шее закровоточила. Мама Хинаты быстро и молчала затолкала их в машину, собственноручно обоих пристегнула и газанула с места. Эта дорога, пусть и короткая, вся состояла из подъемов и спусков. Мама Хинаты торопилась, резко тормозила и так же резко набирала скорость, и к концу этого пути Кагеяму замучила дурнота.

— А маме ты сказал?

Нацу спала, Хината первым пошел в ванну и застрял там. Кагеяма сидел, тяжело клюя носом над тарелкой. От вопроса он встрепенулся. Хината-сан смотрела на него встревоженным темным взглядом. Под ним Кагеяма запихнул в рот какую-то еду и не почувствовал вкуса. Нет. Он смалодушничал.

Ему так хотелось спать, что время потеряло значение, и он хлебнул воды в ванне, отключившись на несколько минут. Когда приехал папа, он не понял. Тот просто материализовался в столовой, как всегда подтянутый и строгий, пахнущий своим свежим зимним одеколоном. Вдруг оказалось, что и папа Хинаты тоже дома, и с ним еще какой-то человек.

Сонных Кагеяму и Хинату вытащили из постелей и усадили за стол. Хината с царапиной, заклеенной пластырем по всей длине, казался жертвой какой-то природной катастрофы. Незнакомый человек с длинным усталым лицом в вертикальных морщинах и кротким взглядом отвергнутой собаки представился Ямадой, местным полицейским, и принялся их тихо, но очень въедливо расспрашивать. Куда они ехали, как, когда, зачем, кто к ним прицепился, почему, что случилось.

— Какой-то Рюджи…

Хината отрубился на середине разговора, привалился к Кагеяме и теперь посапывал с приоткрытым ртом, пуская слюни ему на футболку.

— Ах, Рюджи.

Ямада отложил блокнот, выключил запись на телефоне и обеими ладонями растер лицо. 

— Вы его знаете?

Чаще всего по строгому папиному лицу было ничего не понять, но Кагеяма увидел, что он волнуется.

— Да. Проблемный ребенок… То есть, был проблемным ребенком.

Папа Хинаты вопросительно показал пачку сигарет, Ямада кивнул и с благодарностью прикурил. Ногти у него были в желтушных никотиновых пятнах.

— Родители погибли в автомобильной аварии, и его взяли на воспитание дядя с тетей, ближайшие родственники. В средней школе подавал большие надежды, говорят, мог стать блестящим бейсболистом, а потом…

Ямада махнул рукой и вздохнул, выпустив из ноздрей густые струи горького дыма.

— В общем, я все понял.

Он засобирался.

— От ребят что-нибудь еще надо?

Ямада помедлил, глядя на них. Хината сонно дышал Кагеяме в плечо, от него стыло пахло антисептиком и еще каким-то типично больничным, невкусным запахом. Кагеяма опустил плечо, чтобы ему было удобнее. Прежде он спихнул бы голову Хинаты и, может быть, накричал бы на него. Но не теперь.

— Пока этого хватит. Я свяжусь с инспектором Рюджи.

— То есть он и прежде… — голос Хинаты-сан изменился.

Ямада вздохнул:

— Ничего такого, из-за чего мы могли бы взяться за него всерьез после совершеннолетия.

— Может быть, стоит показать мальчиков врачу? — наверное, папа Хинаты, выбирая очки в тяжелой квадратной оправе, надеялся выглядеть солидно, но эффект получился обратный — он казался сущим мальчишкой.

— Как вы думаете? — Ямада переадресовал вопрос Хинате-сан.  
Она слегка смутилась.

— Честно говоря, мы видели и не такое… Правда, царапина, но я ее промыла и обработала.

— В общем, похоже, ничего, что не подождало бы до утра.

Ямада раздал всем визитки, впихнув одну и Кагеяме, и вежливо со всеми раскланялся. Как они добрались до спальни, Кагеяма не запомнил.

***

Кагеяма проснулся затемно, понятия не имея, что его разбудило. Он привык вставать в одно и то же время и заводил будильник на всякий случай. Взглянул на экран телефона — четыре часа утра.

Ему постелили футон в комнате Хинаты. Тот спал на кровати, отвернувшись к стене, и глубоко дышал. Из-за задернутых штор было очень темно, Кагеяма, повозившись, окуклился в одеяле и закрыл глаза, но сон не возвращался к нему. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и прислушивался. И только когда дыхание Хинаты вдруг замерло на долгое мгновение, и Кагеяма успел за это мгновение облиться холодным потом, а потом дыхание вернулось — глубокое, затрудненное, — до Кагеямы дошло, что его беспокоило.

На включенный свет Хината никак не отреагировал. Он лежал на боку, плотно свернувшись в позу зародыша, и медленно, тяжело дышал. За несколько часов его лицо словно бы осунулось, веки болезненно покраснели и казались полупрозрачными. Кагеяма пощупал его лоб и отдернул ладонь — таким Хината был горячим. Потом Кагеяма больно ущипнул себя за бедро. И еще раз. Вчерашний день, воплощенный дурной сон, протянул свои щупальца в новое утро и все никак не хотел заканчиваться.

Добудиться Хинату не получилось ни у него, ни у кого из родителей.

— Скорую?

У мамы Хинаты тряслись руки: температура на градуснике перескочила отметку в сорок градусов.

— Своим ходом будет быстрее, — папа Кагеямы пытался пригладить растрепанные со сна волосы. — Вы поведете или я?

— Помогите его отнести, я подгоню машину, — папа Хинаты выглядел так, словно не очень понимал, на каком он свете.

— Я тоже поеду.

У Кагеямы в запасе остались только спортивные штаны — школьные, те, в которых он ехал в гости, пришли в совершенную негодность.

— Лучше останься, — папа взял его за плечо. — Это мы еще маме не рассказали…

— Пусть едет, — твердо сказала Хината-сан. — Пусть будет рядом. Поможет.

Хината неожиданно легко расплелся и вытянулся на кровати.

— Вообще-то он легкий…

Папа Кагеямы нес Хинату на руках, и Кагеяма видел, каких усилий ему это стоит. Хината так и норовил соскользнуть на пол.

— Только не гони!

На заднем сидении они поместились втроем: Кагеяма, Хината-сан и сам Хината. Кагеяма мог поклясться, что папа Хинаты ведет, нарушая правила движения, скоростной режим так уж точно. Все вокруг спало — улицы, дома, люди в домах, даже медсестра, которая вышла к ним из приемного покоя, казалась непреодолимо сонной ровно до тех пор, пока мама Хинаты не вцепилась в нее с полубезумным видом, повторяя:

— Мой сын, там, скорее.

Больница, несмотря на слишком раннее время, светилась огнями, все четыре этажа длинного белого здания. Медсестра на мгновения скрылась за дверями и вернулась с каталкой, еще одной медсестрой и двумя заспанными мужчинами в бирюзовой форме. Хинату отняли у его мамы, уложили на каталку, а ее саму и ее мужа увлекли во флуоресцентное сияние ламп дневного света за широкими стеклянными дверями. Кагеяма собрался было пойти следом, но папа остановил его, веско положив ладонь на плечо, а потом медленно повел вперед, удерживая, как маленького. И после вежливо торопил юную перепуганную сестру на посту, уговаривая ее осмотреть Кагеяму прямо сейчас.

Его отвели в кабинет, белоснежную коробку с устрашающего вида длинной и узкой банкеткой и тоскливым синюшным освещением. Через некоторое время к нему зашла сначала еще одна медсестра, молча и деловито выкачала у него из вены шприц крови, потом явился врач — то ли один из тех, кто до того убежал с Хинатой, то ли другой, но при этом совершенно такой же, искусственно бодрый, с ненатуральным блеском уставших глаз. Он померил Кагеяме давление, температуру, послушал его, спросил про жалобы и отвел к отцу в комнату отдыха, такую же выстуженную и натянуто-приветливую, как улыбки уставшего медперсонала.

— Пап, — Кагеяма прислонился к нему, закрыв глаза.

От отца веяло теплом.

— Хочешь кофе? Или шоколадку?

— Угу. Как Хината?

Папа молчал, с неприятным скрежещущим звуком почесывая ноготь на большом пальце правой руки. Он так делал, когда сильно нервничал. Кагеяму замутило.

— Я передумал, не хочу кофе…

— Ну, поспи, — отец летящим смущенным движением погладил его по волосам.

Кагеяма не был уверен, что сумеет уснуть, ему все еще казалось, что он, наоборот, никак не проснется, но все-таки задремал, и ему приснилось, что он бежит, бежит, бежит и при этом видит со стороны, как его ноги часто мелькают, точно игла в швейной машинке, но вокруг него ничего нет, поэтому он не может сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Кагеяма открыл глаза, когда отцовское плечо резко шевельнулось у него под щекой — в комнату зашла Хината-сан, села рядом с ними на стул и бессмысленно уставилась в пространство. 

Она всегда выглядела скорее как старшая сестра своих детей, маленькая, очень ладная, с пышной копной мягких густых волос и большими лучистыми глазами. За одну эту ночь она постарела на несколько лет.

— Хината-сан… — папа Кагеямы замолчал, явно не зная, что ей сказать.

— Зовите меня Рейко.

— А я — Нибори.

Она бледно улыбнулась. Кагеяме очень хотелось спросить, как там Хината, он не решался открыть рот, как будто его вопрос может что-нибудь изменить или испортить. 

— Ты тоже можешь звать меня Рейко…

— Хината-сан… — Кагеяма прикусил губу.

— У него началась аллергическая реакция на что-то, ему поставили капельницу, и теперь он просто спит. Его попытались разбудить, но он так и не проснулся, и врачи решили подождать до завтра, — она устало вздохнула. — Какие у вас планы?

— Я собирался дождаться анализов… — неуверенно сказал папа. — У Тобио, конечно, занятия, но какие тут занятия. И мне надо поговорить с женой…

Во взгляде Хинаты-сан мелькнуло что-то прежнее.

— Ты как насчет занятий?

Кагеяма вдруг представил, как его держат в этой стылой, неуловимо враждебной, несмотря на веселенькую окраску стен и автоматы с едой и напитками, комнате, и передернулся.

— Я за, — твердо ответил он. — И еще надо предупредить команду…

Рот Хинаты-сан горько скривился.

— Вот что, — сказала она, — у меня дома осталась дочь, которая все проспала, а ей утром в школу. Давайте так. Я заберу Тобио — до нас тут десять минут на машине. Он поспит, сколько получится, потом я его подкину до школы…

— Да я и сам доберусь, — перебил ее Кагеяма. — Я знаю, где остановка.

— В общем, мы разберемся. А вы дождитесь анализов. Я приеду попозже, сменю мужа.

Она встала, покачнувшись, и папа Кагеямы придержал ее за локоть. Они вежливо раскланялись. 

После больницы воздух на улице показался Кагеяме необычайно вкусным, и он вдохнул полной грудью. Рассвет еще не начался, в ночном небе светились колючие мелкие звезды.

— Обязательно пристегнись.

Мама Хинаты молча сидела и задумчиво гладила руками руль. У Кагеямы уже какое-то время бурлили в горле слова, но все они были неоформленными, сырыми, скорее желание слов, а не сами они. Кагеяме хотелось извиниться, хотя он и не понимал толком, за что. Просто Хината лежал там с температурой, наверняка подключенный ко всяким страшным аппаратам, которые показывали в дорамах, а Кагеяма сидел здесь, целехонький, просто сонный.

— Если бы я, — начал он, — если бы мы сегодня, только вчера… Если бы…

— Мне страшно представить, что случилось бы с Шое, если бы он сегодня, то есть вчера, поехал домой один, — глядя на него в зеркале заднего вида, очень холодно сказала Хината-сан. — Так что прекрати.

Кагеяма захлопнул рот, и они поехали.

***

Поспать у него так и не вышло. Кагеяма с трудом продремал с полчаса — футон нагрелся, одеяло липло к коже, как бинт к свежей ране, — и, не выдержав, встал. Ему нечего было надеть, кроме спортивной формы, поэтому он собрался в два счета. Нацу продолжала спать.

Хината-сан — бледная в синеву, но уже пободрее и аккуратно причесанная — на скорую руку приготовила ему завтрак, дополнив большой кружкой невыносимо крепкого кофе, от которого у Кагеямы немедленно открылись глаза и начался звон в ушах, и даже собрала ему с собой что-то на обед, красиво упаковав коробочку в фуросики. 

— Позвоните, пожалуйста, как что-нибудь станет ясно, — он низко поклонился.

Хината-сан на прощание потрепала его по плечу. 

Кагеяма закрыл за собой калитку и выдохнул. Уже рассвело. Утро родилось чахлое, уныло-серое. В воздухе тек, клубясь, туман. Кагеяма вдохнул его и закашлялся. До автобусной остановки от дома Хинаты было пятнадцать минут ходьбы. На самом деле, добраться до школы отсюда было вполне реально, но автобус ходил редко и ехал долго, неторопливо кружась по всем окрестным улицам. Дорога на велосипеде напрямую занимала раза в три, а то и в четыре меньше времени. 

“Ничего не поделаешь”, — подумал Кагеяма, до самого подбородка застегнув куртку.

За пару кварталов от остановки начал накрапывать дождь. Частый, противный и мелкий, он повис в воздухе мельчайшей стеклянистой пылью, сияя, как крошечные серебряные конфетти в свете фонарей, зажигающихся при приближении Кагеямы. Контуры предметов потекли, размытые пеленой дождя, поэтому он не сразу понял, что в стеклянной будке остановки кто-то есть.

Грузная фигура поднялась со скамеечки.

— Ты, эй.

Простое, грубоватое лицо, и плечи минимум в два раза шире, чем у Кагеямы. Акияма. Сердце Кагеямы ухнуло куда-то в желудок обжигающим осколком искусственного льда. Он напружинил ноги и втянул голову.

— Эй, — Акияма шел к нему, покачиваясь, как пьяный. — Эй, ты, ты, в черном.

Дождь искажал расстояния и пропорции. Кагеяме казалось, что остановка далеко, и у него есть время для маневра, который он вот сейчас придумает, но Акияма вдруг выступил к нему из дождя и навис. На лбу у Акиямы налился синяк, на щеке темнела царапина, и Кагеяма сквозь рефлекторный страх ощутил мстительное удовлетворение.

— Ты. Велик свой забери. Пожалуйста, забери, — Акияма заискивающе пришепетывал. — Как новый, зуб даю. Даже не трогал его. Возьми, возьми, а?

От его дыхания несло влагой и чем-то перебродившим, словно он поел на завтрак натто и не почистил зубы. Кагеяма часто смаргивал — дождь брал не силой, а обильностью, — у него намокли волосы и одежда, капли собирались на бровях и на ресницах, стекали по щекам. У Акиямы волосы прилипли к черепу, и Кагеяма понял, что тот, наверное, одногодка старшего брата Цукишимы, а не сорокалетний старик, как ему сперва показалось. Акияма странно всхлипнул и потянулся к нему, Кагеяма вскинул руки…

Автобус прорезал дождь фарами. Двери открылись.

— Вы идете? Вам помочь с велосипедом?

Кагеяма растерянно оглядывался. Он всего лишь моргнул, и вот Акияма стоял вплотную к нему, и вот исчез… На остановке, прислоненный к скамейке, стоял велосипед Хинаты, целехонький, и поблескивал отполированным рулем.

Водитель не дождался от него ответа, с шипением захлопнул двери и уехал колесить под дождем от остановки к остановке. Кагеяма сел на скамейку, прижав к себе сумку обеими руками. Сырость добралась до него и здесь, проникла в кроссовки, пропитала сумку. Визитка у него в кармане покрылась влажными пятнами, шрифт расплылся.

— Ямада-сан?..

Он приехал, кажется, очень быстро, но эти несколько минут тянулись для Кагеямы вечность. Очевидно, ночью Ямаду выдернули из дома, теперь он был в красивой темно-синей форме, подогнанной точно по фигуре, почти что щегольской. С его начищенных ботинок капли скатывались, как с гусиных перьев. Ямада посмотрел на Кагеяму, на велосипед, откашлялся и уселся рядом.

— Меня ждал Акияма, — глухо сказал Кагеяма. — Прямо здесь. Умолял забрать велосипед…

— Акияма? — Ямада как будто не понимал, о ком идет речь. — Вот этот Акияма?

Он показал Кагеяме снимок. На нем Акияма, ученик старшей школы, счастливо улыбался в камеру.

— Да, он. И велосипед, про который мы рассказывали, — вот.

Ямада, покашливая, обошел велосипед, пару раз пнул шины, осмотрел руль.

— Передняя рама, вижу, слегка помята.

Кагеяма чувствовал, как рот у него начинает вязать от гнева.

— Вы мне не верите.

— Да не то чтобы, — Ямада притворился, что это был вопрос. — Я вчера прямо по горячим следам съездил на место. Нашел пару этих шипов, такое.

Он достал было из пачки сигарету, посмотрел на наклейку с запретом, досадливо вздохнул и спрятал обратно. 

— Тогда в чем дело? — напряженно спросил Кагеяма.

Он не привык грубить старшим — разве что случайно — и теперь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Видишь что, — Ямада снова покашлял. — Сегодня в пять часов утра Акияма — этот самый Акияма, — на всякий случай уточнил он, — впал в кому…

***

Ямада приехал на старенькой хонде с крепежами для велосипеда на двери багажника и долго пристраивал велосипед, пока не оказался удовлетворен.

— Ну, поехали! — наконец крикнул он и поманил Кагеяму.

Тот сомнамбулически дошел до машины и сел на переднее сиденье, забыв пристегнуться. Ямада вел машину очень плавно и аккуратно, медитативности добавляли и дворники, гоняющие дождь по лобовому стеклу. Они ехали в тишине. Куртка Кагеямы подсохла и неприятно запахла чем-то вроде мокрой шерсти.

— Думаю, небо не упадет на землю, если ты сегодня пропустишь денек, — мягко сказал на прощание Ямада и уехал.

Собственный дом показался Кагеяме чужим. Внутри было тихо: папа, наверное, из больницы поехал на работу, а это значило, что с анализами Кагеямы все в порядке. Мама давно ушла…

По окнам длинными струями стекал дождь, и казалось, что это дом поливает изнутри. Кагеяма добрел до своей комнаты, разделся, упал в кровать и немедленно уснул, чтобы проснуться уже в темноте от звука пришедшего сообщения.

“Готов ты или нет, я еду. Так что будь готов.”

Сообщение пришло от Ивайзуми, но писал явно не он.

“Точно, суббота”, — вспомнил Кагеяма и, не вставая с кровати, принялся потрошить сумку.

Его до того приличные темные брюки превратились в грязную, ни на что не годную тряпку, и он с отвращением бросил их на пол. Тетради помялись, одна даже порвалась. Плотная сумка непонятным образом протекла, и самая нижняя тетрадь, как раз по английскому, размокла почти что в кашу. На запасной футболке осталось гнусное чернильное пятно. 

Кагеяма, покрывшись холодным потом, все вытряхнул из сумки на пол: тетради, несколько учебников, пенал, — и заново обшарил, заглянув даже в потайной карман в днище, которым никогда не пользовался.

Ремня не было.

***

Ойкава ждал на автобусной станции. Кагеяма смотрел на него и не решался подойти. Вчерашнего дождя как не бывало. Умытое солнце празднично светило, над горизонтом плыли пышные белые облака, похожие на взбитые сливки.

Ойкава, заложив руки в карманы, смотрел куда-то вверх, с таким вниманием, словно что-то высматривал в пустом, чисто выметенном небе. Кагеяма понятия не имел, сколько и как ему пришлось ехать, но Ойкава выглядел таким же свежим, как и это обновленное утро. Солнечные лучи отвесно просвечивали его волосы, зажигая в них золотистые яркие отсветы. Ойкава недовольно сморщил нос, достал из спортивной сумки темные очки, нацепил их и вернулся в прежнюю позу терпеливого, но недовольного ожидания. Кагеяме захотелось молча развернуться и уйти.

Не считая двух последних чудовищных дней, у него позади была ночь, в которую он методично перетряхнул свою сумку и даже решился написать Хинате-сан, но ремня так и не нашел, и тяжелый разговор с мамой, и утреннее собрание команды, на котором тренер сообщил, что Хината в больнице, и неизвестно, когда он выпишется. И когда все, заволновавшись, начали спрашивать, можно ли его навестить, тренер вынужден был сказать, что Хината в интенсивной терапии, и к нему не пускают. Потом Цукишима и Ямагучи утащили Кагеяму в раздевалку и долго допрашивали — так, как не допрашивал его Ямада.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько все плохо? — под конец спросил Цукишима, потирая переносицу бесконечно усталым жестом.

И Кагеяма, не выдержав, взял его за грудки и встряхнул. Еще бы он не понимал. И вот теперь, вишенкой на торте, его ждал Ойкава. У Кагеямы в кармане сначала завибрировал, а потом зазвонил телефон. Кагеяма достал трубку. Номер не определился. Он уже собрался было ответить, но звонок сбросили. На него упала длинная тень, загородив свет.

— Тобио-чан, — ядовито-ласково протянул Ойкава.

Он улыбался, но выражение его глаз было не разглядеть за очками с зеркальным покрытием. В стеклах отражался Кагеяма — застигнутый врасплох, с удивленным и словно бы слегка напуганным лицом. Отражение ему не понравилось. Он повел плечами и выпрямился.

— Давай ремень и разойдемся, — Ойкава протянул руку и нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами.

“Наверное, этот ремень ему очень важен, — Кагеяма снова, как ночью, покрылся холодным потом. Сердце не стучало, а словно бы дребезжало у него в груди. — Раз уж сам приехал…”

Кагеяма, отступив, низко-низко поклонился. В его поле зрения остались джинсы Ойкавы и яркие белоснежные кроссовки.

— Прошу прощения, я потерял ремень. Простите. Готов все возместить.

Ойкава молчал и молчал, и молчал. Мимо, гудя, проехал какой-то автобус. Прошли женщины, их текучий разговор на мгновение прервался, сменившись хихиканьем — наверное, из-за Ойкавы и Кагеямы. Потом все стихло. Шумел ветер, в кафе неподалеку открылась дверь, выпустив наружу запах кофе и пожелание счастливой дороги. У Кагеямы затекла спина. Он сначала искоса посмотрел вверх, ничего не разглядел и выпрямился. Ойкава не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Лицо его побледнело в прозелень, линия челюсти напряглась, словно он до скрипа сжал зубы.

— То есть как это — потерял? — спросил он опасным тихим шепотом. — Как это потерял?! — повысил он голос.

Кагеяма тяжело сглотнул: он не ожидал такой реальности.

— Я случайно, — сказал растерянно. — Честное слово, это же обычный ремень. Я готов возместить… Куплю вам точно такой же…

Ойкава со свистом втянул воздух, всплеснул руками, повернулся направо, налево. Он словно бы не мог сообразить, куда бежать и что делать.

— Ойкава-сан…

— Тобио-чан, — тон Ойкавы был таким нежным, что Кагеяма тут же замолчал. — Ты же слышал тогда наш разговор, ведь правда же? — в голосе Ойкавы звучали медовые нотки.

Кагеяма опасливо кивнул и отступил на шаг. Он не понимал, что происходит, лишь знал, что ничего хорошего. Ойкава, улыбаясь, поднял руки. Пальцы его напряглись и согнулись, как когти. Он стоял напротив Кагеямы и с наслаждением душил воздух, но Кагеяме казалось, что он чувствует эту хватку у себя на горле.

— Лучше. Бы. Тебя. Не было. В моей. Жизни! — прошипел Ойкава с едва слышным хрустом сжав кулаки. На его лице вдруг промелькнуло удивление, сменившееся яростью. — Ты чего смеешься?

Кагеяма прижал руку ко рту — он не знал, что улыбается, пока не почувствовал улыбку пальцами. Его почти попустило. Солнце уже перекатилось через белые кроссовки Ойкавы и теперь подбиралось к его коленям. Болезненный узел, которого Кагеяма до этого не чувствовал, как и улыбку, расплелся у него в груди, оставив после себя тянущую слабость слева. Оказывается, тогда, в раздевалке, он все неправильно понял. Ну то есть, неправильней, чем можно было.

— Ойкава-сан, ну это же всего лишь ремень, — повторил Кагеяма, не сумев до конца спрятать мольбу в голосе. — Я… — он осекся.

Ойкава смотрел на него, и Кагеяма ясно видел этот взгляд, потому что глаза Ойкавы горели — в буквальном смысле — яростным лимонным огнем, который не могли спрятать даже очки.

— Глупый-глупый Тобио-чан, — с каким-то даже сожалением протянул Ойкава. — Это не просто ремень. Это был мой хвост.

***

Кагеяма смотрел, как мороженое оплывает в вазочке, неудержимо тая в солнечном луче. От вишни, утонувшей в молочной жиже, снаружи остался только хвостик. Кагеяме ничего не хотелось. Снаружи мимо окон ходил Ойкава с телефоном в руке. Кажется, это был уже третий или четвертый звонок.

— Да-да, — приглушенно донеслось до Кагеямы, — совсем ненадолго… Ну, ничего не поделаешь, планы изменились. Скажи тренеру…

Он отвернулся, и звук пропал. Кагеяма снова принялся гипнотизировать вазочку.

— Ну? — Ойкава сел, и официантка тут же поставила перед ним чашку дымящегося кофе и замерла над столиком, порозовевшая и ожидающая.

Но Ойкава смотрел только на Кагеяму. Она, еле слышно вздохнув, поклонилась и отошла. 

— Что ты на меня так уставился, Тобио? Хочешь что-то спросить?

Кагеяме казалось, что от улыбки Ойкавы по поверхности кофе вот-вот разойдутся масляные круги.

“Можно я вас потрогаю?”

Кагеяма безоговорочно поверил Ойкаве, просто потому что все равно ему бы поверил. Но этой вере не хватало материального подкрепления: они сидели в кофейне, в которую не так давно Кагеяма приходил с мамой и семьей Хинаты, и на стенде рядом с кофе-машиной до сих пор красовался их совместный рисунок: большеголовые человечки, трое рыжеватых и растрепанных — Хината, Нацу и Хината-сан и темноволосые Кагеяма с мамой, и солнце, и кособокий автобус, и волейбольный мяч, потому что какой же рисунок без волейбольного мяча. И все тот же смутно знакомый бариста в кепи и терракотовом фартуке посыпал кофе корицей, и какое-то растение, по-прежнему наполовину увядшее, но смело встречающее вызовы нового дня, страдало в горшке на солнцепеке. 

Ойкава, в чем-то такой же привычный, как и рисунок, и бариста, и растение на подоконнике, смотрел на него через стол, и в его кофейного цвета радужках бродил отблеск лимонного огня. Все это не укладывалось у Кагеямы в голове.

— А… Кто вы?

Ойкава поднял одну бровь. Кагеяма почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо.

— Ну… — он помешал размокшее мороженое в вазочке, забрызгав стол.

Ойкава, вздохнув, передал ему пару салфеток.

— Я полукровка, — скучным голосом сказал он. — Наполовину екай.

— Как кицунэ? — Кагеяма смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Как ящерица, — недовольно ответил Ойкава, нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.

— В смысле? Как имори?

— Нет, — Ойкава вздохнул. — Имори — это неупокоенные души мертвых воинов. А я — просто наполовину ящерица. И ремень — это был мой хвост.

— А-а-а, — протянул Кагеяма, хотя ничего не понял, и Ойкава об этом тут же догадался.

— А-а-а, — противно передразнил он Кагеяму, — не “а-а-а”, а вся моя сила.

Пару раз провел руками по волосам.

— У меня как хвост в пять лет отвалился, так и… Все, все в нем, — почти запричитал Ойкава.

— А… Ящерицы же могут отрастить новый.

— Как будто это так просто, — щеки Ойкавы нервно горели. Недовольство в его голосе, казалось, можно было пощупать. — Что ж, это был аванс. Теперь рассказывай, что натворил.

— Ничего я не натворил, — буркнул Кагеяма, гоняя по столу салфетку.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Ойкава.

Кагеяма начал говорить. Посмотреть на Ойкаву он не решался и пытался сложить журавлика из салфетки. У него получился не журавлик, а какая-то кособокая хрень. За рассказ он успел сложить пять таких. Ойкава молчал, и Кагеяма, вздохнув, искоса на него глянул.

Ойкава, прижав обе руки ко рту, таращился на Кагеяму округлившимися глазами, с выражением веселого изумления, перемешанного с ужасом. Кагеяме захотелось спрятаться под стол.

— Ну, это, — сказал он, пытаясь поудобнее усесться на диванчике. — Может, вы знаете, что теперь делать…

Ойкава, не слушая его, копался в спортивной сумке. 

— Ага! — он с победным возгласом вытащил целую пригоршню каких-то побрякушек, спутавшихся в неаккуратный комок, и принялся их разбирать. Потом выбрал из кучи несколько подвесок на шнурах и надел их сразу все, спрятав под майку.

— Еще чего-нибудь хотите?

Кагеяма вздрогнул. Он так увлекся наблюдением за Ойкавой, что не заметил, как к столику вновь подошла официантка. Кагеяма с сожалением посмотрел на мороженое — есть его не хотелось, на новое было жалко денег.

— Нет, спасибо.

— А ваш спутник что же, ушел? — официантка непринужденно составила на поднос вазочку и чашку с кофе, который Ойкава еще не допил.

Кагеяма вытаращился сначала на нее, а потом на довольного Ойкаву напротив. Тот смотрел с видом победителя.

— А?

— Ну-ну, сделай лицо попроще, Тобио-чан, — и Ойкава ему подмигнул.

Она же не могла не услышать… Официантка ждала, вопросительно улыбаясь.

— Да-да, спасибо.

Она прошла мимо Ойкавы, как мимо пустого места.

— Предполагаю, ты умираешь как хочешь пригласить меня к себе в гости на несколько дней, — пропел Ойкава.

— А у меня есть выбор? — на всякий случай уточнил Кагеяма.

Ойкава смотрел на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки, отчего его взгляд казался одновременно сонным и изучающим.

— Никакого, Тобио-чан.

***

Несколько раз и Хината наведывался в гости к Кагеяме, но явно чувствовал себя у него не в своей тарелке — родители Кагеямы оба работали, и дома у него всегда было очень пусто и очень тихо, и Хинате от этого явно было не по себе. Но маме Кагеямы он ужасно понравился, как и вся его семья, поэтому запасной футон навсегда переехал из гостевой, ненужной спальни к нему в платяной шкаф.

— Миленько, — снисходительно оценил Ойкава. 

Кагеяма чувствовал себя как на иголках. Ему, в общем-то, нечего было стесняться в собственной скучноватой, аккуратной комнате — не плаката же, в самом деле, с олимпийской сборной Японии по волейболу и не учебников и нескольких томиков манги на книжной полке. Но комната — это, тем не менее, было очень личное. Кагеяма понял: ему хочется, чтобы она понравилась Ойкаве.

— У меня есть футон, и вон сад за окном… — Кагеяма заметил, что говорит что-то не то, и замолчал.

— Выдели мне полку в шкафу, пожалуйста, — просьба звучала как приказ.

Кагеяма, открыв шкаф, принялся сгребать со средней полки футболки и домашние штаны.

— Сад — красивый, — тихо сказал Ойкава.

Он стоял у окна, вплотную к которому росла любимая мамина вишня, из-за ее листвы свет в комнату лился шуршащий и зеленый, превращая комнату в подобие аквариума с загустевшим воздухом и редкими пылинками, медленно плывущими над полом. Волосы Ойкавы окрасились зеленоватым золотом, на шее над воротником футболки остро выступал позвонок. Кагеяма понял, что снова пялится, и с усилием отвернулся.

— Вот полка.

Ойкава подошел, отодвинул его плечом и принялся выкладывать вещи из сумки. Их оказалось немного: пара футболок, спортивная форма, запасные штаны. Ойкава повертел их в руках и решительно принялся раздеваться. Кагеяма стоял и не знал, куда деться. Весь опыт мужских раздевалок внезапно отказал ему из-за неловкости, которую не хотелось показывать. В последней раз они с Ойкавой переодевались вместе, когда играли в одной команде, — вдруг дошло до Кагеямы. В последнем летнем лагере они так и не пересеклись в раздевалке. 

— Что ты на меня так смотришь? Соскучился? — голос Ойкавы звучал глухо из-под футболки.

— Наверное… — скованно согласился Кагеяма.

Ойкава застыл, а потом быстро-быстро вынырнул из футболки. Волосы у него на макушке стояли дыбом.

— Ты что, пожевал мой ремень, и у тебя приход? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Ну вот еще, — Кагеяма сделал лучшее из того, что придумал, — тоже начал переодеваться. — Какие у нас планы?

— У нааас? — протянул Ойкава с усмешкой в голосе.

Кагеяма притворился, что его не слышит.

— У нас в планах покататься на велосипеде.

***

Если пытаться соединить одной линией дом Хинаты, спортивный зал и дом Кагеямы — дома Хинаты и Кагеямы оказались бы на противоположный точках этой линии. Для того, чтобы добраться до дома Хинаты, сначала нужно было доехать до зала, потом повернуть и поехать к ближайшей горе.

— Если ты думаешь, что я тебя повезу…

Ойкава сменил джинсы на спортивные штаны, а белую футболку — на темную, невнятного цвета, со слегка растянутым воротом. Амулеты у него на груди глухо брякали при каждом движении.

Кагеяма, вздохнув, уселся на велосипед. Они почему-то не ладили: педали крутились слишком туго, велосипед как будто сопротивлялся Кагеяме, вихляя и норовя сбросить его в кювет. Ехать на нем было сплошным мучением. Кагеяма, пыхтя, крутил педали.

— Ну вот что, слезай, — наконец приказал Ойкава, когда переднее колесо снова внезапно вильнуло, и Кагеяма едва не врезался в ограничительный столбик. — Надеюсь, хотя бы сидеть на багажнике ты умеешь.

Кагеяма на всякий случай прикусил язык и пересел назад. Так оказалось проще. Он привык кататься с Хинатой и знал, как нужно держать ноги, чтобы не мешаться. Ойкаву, в отличие от него, велосипед послушался с первого прикосновения. Они мчались ровно и гладко, без толчков и рывков, несмотря на частое чередование спусков и подъемов, так, будто кто-то смазал маслом дорогу. Кагеяма следил за разметкой, уносящейся назад, пока у него не закружилась голова. Несмотря на мнимую легкость поездки, Ойкава в какой-то момент зло выругался себе под нос и привстал на педалях. Футболка намокла и прилипла к спине, над воротником выступили мелкие капли пота. 

По правую руку от них открылось наконец поле. Солнечные лучи отвесно просвечивали траву, поджигая метелки мискантуса. Трава шелково волновалась, клонясь к земле. Слева тянулся достаточно крутой склон, поросший лесом. Они катили и катили, Ойкава очень плавно вписывался в повороты и уверенно летел дальше. Деревья неслись мимо них пестрым строем неровных стволов. Кагеяма очнулся только на очередном крутом повороте.

— Стойте!

Ойкава лихо затормозил. В кусте над поворотом зияла темная неровная прореха — судя по всему, именно в него Кагеяма с Хинатой вломились, когда убегали от погони. Кагеяма слез с велосипеда и показал.

— Вон там. Я точно помню, ремень был у меня в руке, когда мы бежали.

— Это мне туда лезть? — без всякого энтузиазма уточнил Ойкава.

— Почему только вам? Нам обоим…

— Нет, ну тебе-то понятно, — Ойкава смерил его взглядом и вздохнул. — Ну, полезли…

Склон оказался куда круче, чем Кагеяма запомнил. Ему даже пришлось вцепиться в куст, чтобы не съехать вниз на животе. На какой же тяге сюда забрались они с Хинатой? Их путь пролегал отчетливой вытоптанной дорожкой, отмеченный помятой травой, сломанными ветками у кустов и клочком одежды — кажется, от брюк Кагеямы, — зацепившимся за кору. На месте, где они сидели, остался круг. Кагеяма с Ойкавой обыскали все вокруг, но ремня так и не нашли.

— Я точно помню, он был у меня в руке… — затылок Кагеямы покалывал страх.

Ойкава смотрел на него, поджав губы. По радужкам то и дело пробегали лимонные искры.

— Ты что-то говорил про храм? — даже голос звучал глухо.

— Да, он должен быть чуть дальше в обратную сторону. 

— Я его не заметил. 

Они спустились к дороге, и один раз Кагеяма едва не упал, но Ойкава поймал его за шкирку, бросив “аккуратнее”. 

Лес потянулся мимо них в обратном направлении. Они доехали до конца поля, но тории так и не увидели.

— Где же он? 

Они должны были его проехать. Ойкава внимательно глядел на Кагеяму.

— Слезай. 

Для верности они возвращались пешком. Велосипед тихо звякал. Кагеяма все больше нервничал, в том числе из-за Ойкавы — ему казалось, тот вот-вот сорвется и примется его дразнить. Но Ойкава молча шел рядом, не выказывая признаков нетерпения. Кагеяма решил смотреть на поле и вскоре заметил плоский участок, там, где играли Рюджи с друзьями. Хината еще сказал, что тории где-то рядом… На всякий случай Кагеяма прошелся по полю, внимательно глядя под ноги, обыскал обочины дороги. Ойкава ждал, стоя в стороне. Кагеяма вернулся к нему, и они молча пошли дальше.

Кагеяме пришла в голову жуткая мысль: а что, если он каким-то образом выронил ремень по дороге, тот упал куда-то в эти непролазные травы и теперь лежит где-то совсем рядом, но его невозможно найти случайно? 

Ойкава остановился, и Кагеяма почти в него врезался. Они вернулись к повороту.

— Никакого храма, — задумчиво сказал Ойкава.

— Но я же не один его видел, — Кагеяма не знал, что делать с накатившим чувством беспомощности: ни ремня, ни храма, Хината в больнице…

— Как думаешь, чей это был храм?

Ойкава размеренно неутомимо крутил педали. День перешел в традиционную стадию предвечерного умирания. Красноватое яблоко солнца запуталось в паутине облаков, как мячик, угодивший в сетку. Поле окутал густой пар пшеничного света. 

— Понятия не имею…

Ойкава явно устал. Кагеяма чувствовал, с каким усилием ему приходится давить на педали. Их движение утратило былую плавность, на очередном подъеме велосипед будто споткнулся, и Кагеяма едва успел схватиться за багажник.

— Что ты… — Ойкава проглотил ругательство. — Держись по-нормальному.

Кагеяма нерешительно обхватил его за пояс. Вечерний ветер показался ему слишком горячим. Наверное, сентябрь опять собрался поностальгировать по лету.

— Ойкава-сан, будет очень плохо, если ремень не найдется? — тихо спросил он.

— Ужасно, — ответил Ойкава.

***

— Ты сегодня голодный, да? — спросила его вечером мама.

Кагеяма не знал, что ей ответить: смотрел на то, как Ойкава, копаясь в телефоне, ест его ужин с добавкой. Мама ничего не замечала.

— Ага, — мрачно сказал Кагеяма.

Ойкава улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Схожу, приму ванну.

Слышно было, как полилась вода. Мама, как ни в чем не бывало, убирала со стола, а потом отвернулась, чтобы включить чайник.

— Как там Хината-кун?

Все так же. Кагеяма опять не знал, что сказать. Знаешь, мама, ко мне в гости приехал семпай и съел мой ужин, и занял полку в моем шкафу, и нашу ванну, а ночью он будет спать на футоне в моей комнате, и он утверждает, что он — наполовину екай, и я забрал, а потом потерял его хвост, в котором заключена вся его сила. Но ты семпая даже не видишь…

— Пойду позвоню, — сказал он со вздохом.

Ойкава что-то напевал и так шумно плескался, что слышно было через две двери. Кагеяма, закрывшись в комнате, позвонил сначала маме Хинаты — лишь для того, чтобы услышать, что состояние Хинаты до сих пор без изменений, — а потом Ямаде. Тот наказал звонить ему в любое время.

— Ямада-сан… — Кагеяма не знал, как спросить то, что он хочет спросить, поэтому сказал в лоб: — Мы с Хинатой впервые встретили Рюджи в храме на холме. Скажите, пожалуйста, вы не знаете, как он называется?

— Никакого храма на холме по дороге к дому Хинаты не существует, — уверенно отозвался Ямада. — Кроме того, как утверждают его дядя и тетя, Рюджи не был религиозен и, тем более, никогда не помогал с отправлением обрядов.

Они помолчали. В комнату бесшумно, босиком вошел Ойкава, вытирая голову, и встал у окна. Его глаза в темноте настороженно блестели — Кагеяма отчего-то решил не включать свет.

— Может быть, ты хотел спросить что-то еще? — мягко поторопил его Ямада.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, вы же там все осматривали? — выпалил Кагеяма. — А вы не находили случайно ремня? Я потерял…

— Нет, не находил, — с удивлением отозвался Ямада. Если он и ждал какого-то вопроса, то явно не этого. — Ничего такого. Обычный ремень? Чем прежний искать, купи лучше новый.

— Да, спасибо большое, — Кагеяма уныло отключился.

Ойкава стелил футон.

— А мог бы спросить, не будет ли у тебя проблем из-за драки, — как бы между прочим сказал он. — Или узнать адрес родственников этого Рюджи.

Кагеяме очень хотелось запустить в него подушкой, но он сдержался, потому что понятия не имел, чем может закончиться или во что перерасти эта драка. Совершенно не то же самое, что с Хинатой. Ойкава в этом смысле оставался для него загадкой.

Тот, не дождавшись ответа, лег и отвернулся. Кагеяма подумал, что это будет долгая, очень долгая ночь, но немедленно провалился в сон, стоило ему только закрыть глаза.

Он проснулся куда позже, чем привык, и некоторое время лежал на боку, глядя на футон, свернутый аккуратным валиком у изголовья. В доме было тихо, только по-утреннему пахло поджаренным хлебом и кофе.

— Мам, — Кагеяма, зевая, спустился на кухню. — Можно мне тоже кофе?

Ойкава смотрел на него, подняв брови. На сковородке жарился и собирался подгореть толстый тост.

— Ты только что травмировал мою нежную психику.

— Ну извините, — Кагеяма забился в угол, опять не зная, что делать с руками и куда смотреть. Живот подводило от голода.

— Если я правильно понял, твоя мама ушла за покупками, — вздохнув, сообщил Ойкава, поставил перед ним тарелку. — Это за ужин. Остальное возьмешь сам.

Он сел и уткнулся в телефон и кружку с кофе. Кагеяма заел улыбку куском тоста.

— Вкусно.

Ойкава посмотрел на него без выражения.

— Сегодня нам нужно в больницу…

Кагеяме показалось, что солнце, до того весело светившее в окно, зашло за тучу. На кухне потемнело.

***

Хинату положили в палату интенсивной терапии и пускали к нему только членов семьи. Сначала Кагеяма, потом Хината-сан упрашивали дежурного врача пустить его к Хинате, но только Ямада, заскочивший на пару минут, сумел выбить Кагеяме разрешение. Его готовили как к выходу в открытый космос или в зону инфекционного заражения: выдали медицинскую форму, халат, шапочку на волосы, одноразовые тапочки. Кагеяма переодевался, с укоризной глядя на Ойкаву. Тот стоял, подпирая притолоку, и улыбался так, как будто ничего из этого его не касается, — его по-прежнему никто не замечал.

Кагеяме пришлось задержаться в дверях, чтобы дать Ойкаве возможность пройти. При взгляде на Хинату ему стало не по себе — тот спал так же, как спал всегда, убегавшись за день, — приоткрыв рот под кислородной маской. Пластик запотевал от его легкого дыхания.

По иронии судьбы вторую кровать в двухместной палате занимал Акияма — такой же неподвижный и тихий. Кагеяма подошел к Хинате и сел на стул. Он понятия не имел, что нужно сказать или сделать. Луч из окна позолотил Хинате щеку. Его ресницы казались совсем рыжими. Кагеяме очень хотелось до него дотронуться — в палате было прохладно, казалось, что Хината замерз и нужно его согреть. Хината-сан положила ему ладонь на плечо и тихо сказала:

— Не надо.

И Кагеяма ее послушался.

— Эй, — шепнул он, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но вышло только неуклюжее, — давай, просыпайся.

Над Хинатой застыл Ойкава, закрыв своей тенью другую половину его лица. Он наклонился низко-низко и то ли рассматривал Хинату, то ли слушал его дыхание. Его амулеты задевали ухо Хинаты. Потом он отошел к Акияме и тоже принялся что-то высматривать.

Кагеяме хотелось посидеть с Хинатой подольше — он осунулся, лицо его стало полупрозрачным и совсем детским. Он занимал слишком мало места на длинной и широкой больничной кровати. Выглядел маленьким, замерзшим и одиноким.

— Пора, — у Хинаты-сан были очень усталые глаза.

Кагеяма встрепенулся:

— Может, еще чуть-чуть?

Она с сожалением покачала головой. Ойкава стоял возле двери такой бледный, что его лицо по цвету почти слилось с белой больничной дверью. На выходе Кагеяма пропустил его вперед. У стены напротив их, точнее, Хинату-сан ждал Ямада, нацепив любезнейшую улыбку. Она прошла мимо него, поджав губы.

Ойкава просто съехал по стеночке и сел на корточки возле палаты.

— Вы как? — шепотом спросил Кагеяма, нагнувшись к нему.

Ойкава взлохматил волосы и посмотрел больным взглядом.

— Это мой ремень, точно. У обоих похожие царапины.  
Он наклонил голову. Волосы у него на макушке были темные-темные, светлея ближе к концам. Кагеяма сел рядом с ним прямо на пол.

Медсестра, катившая мимо тележку с какими-то коробочками, спросила у него:

— Вам плохо?

Кагеяма помотал головой. Он чувствовал тепло Ойкавы. Ему все хотелось что-то такое сделать или сказать, но рядом с Ойкавой Кагеяму постоянно охватывало чувство, что все его решения — неверные. А если они неправильные, какая разница, что выбрать?

— Нас видят камеры?

Ойкава, не поднимая головы, брякнул каким-то амулетом.

— А зачем вам тогда хвост? — Кагеяма никогда не умел останавливаться вовремя.

Ойкава поднял голову, и Кагеяма замер: Ойкава просто улыбался ему — пополам грусти и сожаления в этой улыбке, — и в глазах его впервые не было отстраненности и неподвижной змеиной настороженности.

— Потому что я хочу остаться человеком, — тихо сказал он. — Если ящерица отбрасывает хвост, у нее вырастает новый, лучше прежнего. 

— И он прямо будет как хвост?

Ойкава усмехнулся. “Глупый, глупый Тобио-чан”, — словно бы говорила эта усмешка.

— А мой ремень выглядел прямо как хвост? — передразнил он Кагеяму.

Кагеяма понял, что дышит неглубоко и часто, — ему как будто удалось попасть в тон, сказать что-то правильное, и он боялся все испортить.

— Расслабься, — со вздохом сказал Ойкава. — Невыносимо смотреть на твое кислое лицо. Пошли покатаемся.

***

— Тут что, вообще машины не ездят?

Ойкава катил широкими петлями — от одного края дороги к другому. Кагеяма держался, двумя руками обняв его за пояс.

— Только старые драндулеты. Новая дорога шире и безопаснее.

Ветер обтекал их со всех сторон, теребил волосы, путался в велосипедных спицах. Волны травы сияли под солнцем, как на шелкографии.

— Интересно, а почему Хината-сан перестала разговаривать с Ямадой-саном? — спросил Кагеяма.

Ойкава как-то… затих. Что-то в нем изменилось, и Кагеяма почувствовал: его покидает гнетущее ощущение того, что ошибка неизбежна, что бы он ни сделал. 

— Она же не писала официальное заявление в полицию?

— Вроде бы нет.

Вверх и вниз. Шины шуршали по асфальту, в лесу застучал вдруг дятел, и ему отозвалась щебетанием какая-то птица. 

— А теперь ее ребенок лежит в коме и спросить не с кого. Вероятно, у этого полицейского в ситуации какая-то своя выгода. Например, статистику не испортил или прикрыл старого друга, — Ойкава очень легко говорил неприятные, циничные вещи. Воздух смешивал их с солнечным светом, горьковатым запахом листвы, и они переставали казаться Кагеяме совсем уж ужасными.

Они на полной скорости промчались мимо поля, проскочили тот самый опасный поворот, и Кагеяма решился:

— А что будет с полукровкой, который отрастит хвост?

— Его признают остальные ящерицы, — легко ответил Ойкава. 

В воздухе стало больше горечи, чем солнечного света.

***

Кагеяма не представлял, что делать дальше. Вечером он упросил маму еще раз съездить на поле и обшарил его вдоль дороги с двух сторон, вооружившись самым большим магнитом, какой ему удалось найти. Он рассудил, что, если ремень выглядит как ремень, то пряжка вполне может среагировать на магнит. Его поиски не увенчались успехом.

Все это время Ойкава просидел в машине на заднем сидении, залитый сиянием лампочки. Ночные мотылки слетелись в машину и кружили по салону, отвлекая его от телефона.

— Теперь вы уедете? — спросил Кагеямы ночью у спины Ойкавы.

Тот молчал. Кагеяма высунул руку из-под одеяла, но так и не решился дотронуться до Ойкавы и тихо добавил:

— Если что, можете остаться.

— В таком случае, спасибо за приглашение, — отозвался Ойкава бодрым голосом, укутался в одеяло с головой и уснул.

Он погостит ну два дня, ну три, думал Кагеяма. У них оказался похожий распорядок: они просыпались приблизительно в одно время, чистили зубы по очереди или вместе — в зависимости от того, в благодушном ли был настроении Ойкава, или ему хотелось потолкаться локтями, отжимая себе побольше жизненного пространства в небольшой ванне, не рассчитанной на двух волейболистов. Потом они быстро ели. Кагеяма привык к тому, что его чаще всего ждет на столе подостывший завтрак с запиской: “Убежала на работу, доброго утра. Мама”. Ойкава оказался неприхотливым едоком. Они делили пополам тосты с яичницей, или большую порцию жареного риса с овощами, и Кагеяма бежал на утреннюю тренировку и занятия, а Ойкава просто бегал.

На тренировках было плохо: Хинаты отчаянно не хватало. Кагеяма даже представить не мог, насколько он на самом деле важен для команды. Всех охватило уныние. Никакие речи тренера Укая про то, что ну, атака у нас теперь будет послабее, зато какая оборона, не могли поднять командный дух. Кагеяма старался работать за двоих, Цукишима трудился как проклятый, достойно приняв удар, как он научился за последние два года, Ямагучи тащил еще больше, но Хината оставил после себя рану, которая никак не затягивалась. По вечерам Кагеяма, упахавшийся в ноль, думал, что в этом есть какая-то очень своя справедливость. Усталый, он возвращался домой.

Он все гадал, как Ойкава проводит свободное время, когда никого нет дома. Оказалось, Ойкава учится. Кагеяма возвращался и заставал его за столом с наушниками и телефоном в руках — судя по всему, Ивайзуми записывал для него лекции на диктофон. Конечно, вопросов у Кагеямы было больше: не хватятся ли Ойкавы в институте? Как Ивайзуми его прикрыл? Что Ойкава планирует делать дальше? И, естественно, как же волейбол?  
Иногда он решался и что-нибудь спрашивал. Ойкава, бывало, отвечал, а если не хотел — молча игнорировал Кагеяму. Единственный, с кем он общался на постоянной основе, был Ивайзуми. Ойкава каждый вечер выходил в садик и звонил ему. Кагеяма в окно смотрел на то, каким оживленным становится его лицо, как он болтает и то и дело смеется.

“Нууу, Ива-чааан”, — читал он по губам Ойкавы, отходил от окна и звонил Хинате-сан.

С Хинатой все было по-прежнему. Кагеяма спрашивал про прогнозы, стараясь быть вежливым, но настойчивым, это у него плохо получалось. Хината-сан быстро замыкалась в себе, наспех прощалась и вешала трубку. 

Кагеяма спал неспокойно. Иногда просыпался среди ночи. Ему, как в детстве, стало казаться, что в самом темном углу что-то есть, и это что-то сидит и смотрит на него. Между ними лежал Ойкава. Если Кагеяме становилось совсем страшно, он очень осторожно гладил Ойкаву по волосам — на счастье. И страх отступал. Ко всему хорошему привыкаешь очень быстро. Кагеяма привык к Ойкаве в мгновение ока.

***

В выходные они опять поехали к Хинате в больницу — совершенно напрасно. В этот раз Кагеяму не пустили в палату, и он остался снаружи дожидаться Хинаты-сан в компании Ямады. Они встали по разные стороны двери. Ямада явно не собирался общаться, просто вежливо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Он опять пришел в гражданском — в каком-то коричневом невзрачном костюме, который еще больше подчеркивал его сходство с грустной собакой. Кагеяма долго поглядывал на него, пытаясь придумать, как бы так спросить повежливей…

— Скажите, пожалуйста, а как зовут инспектора Рюджи?

Неправильный вопрос.

— Я не имею права разглашать эту информацию.

— Вот его-то, наверное, и прикрывал, — шепнул Кагеяме Ойкава прямо в ухо. От его дыхания по шее Кагеямы разбежались мурашки.

— А если я попрошу адрес дяди и тети Рюджи? — безнадежно попытался он.

— Строго конфиденциально, — с большим удовольствием ответил Ямада.

— Ну и гнусная же у вас рожа, — с чувством сказал ему Ойкава в лицо и добавил: — Хорошо, что вы этого не слышали.

Кагеяма старался не рассмеяться. Ямада смотрел на него с подозрением. Ойкава, лукаво улыбнувшись, поманил Кагеяму за собой. 

Медсестры переговаривались на посту:

— Хината-сан, бедняжка. Доктор говорит, никакой надежды.

У Кагеямы перехватило дыхание. Ойкава прижал его к стене коридора и приложил палец к губам. 

— Анализы в полном порядке, все в норме, но он просто спит и не просыпается.

— Ужасно, — вторила ей другая медсестра. — О, я как раз в тему вспомнила. Представляешь, врач на скорой только вчера рассказал — за эту неделю уже пятая смерть во сне. 

— Да ты что? — поразилась ее собеседница.

— Правда, все сплошь старики… Правда, все здоровые были, спорт, рыбалка. Двоим родственники заплатили за вскрытие — оказалось, у обоих сердечные приступы. Конечно, пять случаев за неделю — это необычно…

Они продолжали обсуждать подробности. Кагеяме стало скучно, он дернулся было, но Ойкава продолжал внимательно слушать.

— ...Например, Като-сан, у него еще мой брат учился. Замечательный старик. Жил в каких-то трех домах отсюда, казалось бы. Еще хвастался, что у него больница почти на заднем дворе…

Ойкава отпустил Кагеяму — у того на коже предплечья остался рисунок рельефных больничных обоев в крупных выпуклых крапинках, — схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

***

— Повторяй за мной.

— Ойкава-сан, да я понял, — в ответ прошипел Кагеяма.

Учитель Като, ныне покойный, жил в маленьком, почти игрушечном одноэтажном домике, стиснутым салоном красоты с одной стороны и чванливым широким домом — с другой. Кагеяма мялся у калитки, сжимая в руках коробку с фруктовым тортом. Ему открыла пожилая женщина, похожая на прикроватную тумбочку — низенькая, плоская, почти квадратная, — она наградила Кагеяму острым взглядом, выдавшим в ней бывшую учительницу.

— Мои соболезнования, госпожа, — пропел Ойкава. — Отец учился у вашего мужа. Как только он услышал о вашем горе...

Кагеяма, запинаясь, повторял за ним. Госпожа Като молча выслушала его, не меняясь в лице, и пошире распахнула дверь. Домик внутри оказался таким же игрушечным, как и снаружи — густо уставленный пуфиками, табуреточками, низенькими столиками. Все горизонтальные поверхности были заняты какими-то безделушками. От этой мелкой пестроты у Кагеямы закружилась голова.

Впрочем, госпожа Като не пустила его дальше столовой. Двери во все остальные комнаты были закрыты. Ойкава подошел к каждой. 

— У Като-сана было столько учеников. Может быть, у вас сохранились альбомы?

Она, не сводя с Кагеямы пронзительного взгляда, достала из какого-то шкафчика несколько бархатных томов, бросила ему и сказала, почти не разжимая губ:

— Смотрите.

Кагеяма открыл тяжелый картонный переплет.

— Ищи Рюджи, — шепнул Ойкава.

— Как только найдете, что ищете, уходите, — бросила госпожа Като. — И не ждите, что я предложу вам чаю. Достаточно того, что Реске…

Она осеклась. На ее лице внезапно проступила печать настолько невыносимой боли, что Кагеяма выронил альбом.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, он когда-нибудь упоминал Рюджи?

Она растерянно моргнула.

— Достаточно распространенное имя… Вроде бы какой-то был. Выпуск 85? Или раньше…

— Нет, это не он.

— Уходите, — устало попросила госпожа Като. — Просто закройте за собой дверь.

Кагеяма шел, всей спиной чувствуя присутствие Ойкавы.

“Сейчас мы выйдем, и он каааак скажет…” — Кагеяма захлопнул дверь и зажмурился. 

— Ну, отрицательный результат — тоже результат, — со вздохом сказал Ойкава и положил Кагеяме руку на плечо. — Как ты насчет прокатиться?

Кагеяма резко открыл глаза. Дорога в конце улицы упиралась в небо, увенчанное белоснежной, пышной горой облаков.

***

Ойкава шел впереди, и на первый взгляд шелковистые, но на самом деле жесткие стебли травы расступались перед ним.

— А эти амулеты, откуда они?

— У сестры увел.  
— У нее тоже нет хвоста?

— У нее есть, а вот у Такеру уже нет.

— А почему… — Кагеяма осекся. 

Ойкава терпеливо отвечал ему, и только ради этого Кагеяме хотелось спрашивать, спрашивать и спрашивать. Солнечный свет тек над полем густой, как яблочный сок. Кагеяме казалось, волосы Ойкавы плывут над его головой, словно водоросли, колеблемые течением. У него закончилось дыхание.

— Зачем мы здесь? — спросил он, почти подавившись новым глотком воздуха.

Ойкава повернулся — с золотом в волосах, глазах и на коже, с торжествующим превосходством во взгляде.

— Все ради волейбола, Тобио-чан, — сказал он с прежней ядовитой лаской в голосе, но теперь ласки в нем было больше, чем яда, — и достал из сумки на плече волейбольный мяч. Подкрутил его, подбросил, и тот на мгновение закрыл своей тенью солнце.

— У нас нет с собой сетки, — слюна медово загустела у Кагеямы во рту, и он тяжело сглотнул. — А если кто-нибудь из нас угодит ногой в яму?

Эта угроза больше не казалась ему страшной. Ойкава, усмехнувшись, разбежался, прыгнул — он летел, летел и летел, и завороженному Кагеяме казалось, что это его давний сон по пути домой воплощается в реальность, — но это была жизнь. В верхней точке прыжка Ойкава ударил по мячу, и он тяжелым ядром понесся, разрезая плотный воздух, и с глухим стуком укатился куда-то в траву.

— Поищешь? — Ойкава улыбался, склонив голову к плечу.

— Следующая подача моя!

Кагеяма побежал за мячом. Когда он вернулся, Ойкава вытаптывал площадку в траве, очевидно, все же решив проверить, прячутся ли под ней ямы. Потом они играли, просто так, без сетки, и глухие удары по мячу эхом разносились в предвечернем воздухе. Ойкава разбегался, легко подпрыгивал, тень его закрывала солнце, и он бил по мячу, запуская сердце в груди Кагеямы, на мгновение вставшее на паузу.

— Еще!

Это была бессмысленная игра, не похожая на поединок связующих, невозможный без команд. Она ничему не учила и ничего не проясняла. Но перед Кагеямой стоял Ойкава, и в руках у него был мяч, и этого вдруг оказалось достаточно. Быть может, Ойкава хотел показать Кагеяме, сколько готов ему отдать и чем поделиться. Кагеямы было все равно — он бегал и требовал подачи, пока солнце не погасло окончательно, и не наступил вечер, укрывший холмы пеленой сумерек. 

Кагеяма сначала попытался отдышаться, наклонившись и уперевшись руками в колени, потом сдался и упал в траву. Вечер был теплый, но от земли тянуло холодком. Ойкава лег рядом с ним, раскинув руки.

— Нельзя так долго лежать, простудимся.

— Мы чуть-чуть.

Вместе с темнеющим небосводом к ним опускались звезды, становясь с каждой минутой все крупнее и ярче. Кагеяма повернул голову и посмотрел на Ойкаву. В темноте его лицо, казалось, излучало собственный еле заметный свет, в глазах по-прежнему светились золотые искры. Кагеяма сглотнул комок в горле и тихо спросил:

— Это было такое прощание?

Ойкава, не глядя, потрепал его по волосам:

— Мы же еще не нашли мой пояс. Какое прощание?

— Мы его обязательно найдем, — пообещал Кагеяма.

— Ты так твердо смотришь, — Ойкава дотронулся до его щеки, — я готов поверить…

Кагеяме показалось, что он покраснел весь целиком, даже пальцы на ногах. Что-то защекотало ему колено.

— Ой… — к нему на колено взобрался маленький геккон.

— Какой крошечный. — Кагеяма протянул палец, и геккон юрко вскарабкался по нему и застыл, изредка моргая. — Я думал, для них слишком холодно.

— Очевидно, ты — самое теплое из того, что он нашел.

Ойкава лег на бок и теперь смотрел на них, подперев щеку ладонью. Это было похоже на мурашки — когда Кагеяма посмотрел на свои ноги, увидел, что к нему на колени вскарабкалось еще несколько ящериц.

— Привыкай. Наверное, мы слишком много времени провели рядом, вот они и ползут.

Ойкава протянул геккону палец, но тот его царственно проигнорировал. Кагеяма фыркнул.

— Вот Ивайзуми-сан на них, скорее всего, сердится.

— Нет, — прохладно ответил Ойкава. — С ним такого не происходит. Идем, холодает.

Кагеяма осторожно стряхнул всех ящериц в траву. На обратном пути Ойкаве пришлось включить фонарик на велосипеде. Свет лезвием прорезывал темноту, выхватывая из темноты то куст, то ветку, то кошку, решившую перебежать дорогу. Кагеяма вздрогнул, когда на него из темноты выпрыгнуло лицо Рюджи. Ойкава резко затормозил.

— Тобио-чан, что такое?

— Это он, — тихо сказал Кагеяма. 

На доске объявлений на углу его улицы висела черно-белая, грубая фотография Рюджи, оставившая от его красоты упрощенную зернистую схему. У него оказалась короткая, весьма банальная фамилия — Ока. Его дядя и тетя просили найти их единственного племянника, прилагая к объявлению кроме слезных просьб телефон и адрес. Ойкава сфотографировал объявление на телефон.

— Ну что, заглянем к ним? Как-нибудь на неделе?

Кагеяма, помедлив, кивнул. Они остановились, но он все еще держался за Ойкаву. Тот вел себя, будто так и надо.

“На неделе”, — сладко отозвалось у Кагеямы в ушах.

***

“Легла спать, ужин в духовке. Спокойной ночи!”

Они поужинали карри, по очереди приняли ванну, легли спать. У Кагеямы гудели ноги и слипались глаза, но сон к нему все не шел. 

— Не спишь? — Ойкава тоже лежал с открытыми глазами.

Кагеяма вдруг подумал, что теперь, наверное, может признаться.

— Мне кажется, в том темном углу кто-то есть, — мрачно шепнул он, подкатившись к самому краю кровати.

— Ну конечно, есть, — буднично отозвался Ойкава. — Там домовой.

Темнота в углу испуганно моргнула кошачьими глазами, заклубилась и шмыгнула за шкаф. Кагеяма покрылся колючими острыми мурашками. Ойкава благостно улыбался, прикрыв глаза.

— Теперь у тебя два выхода…

Кагеяме сейчас казалось, что каждая тень в его комнате — живая. У него вспотел затылок.

— Каких? Принести с кухни соль?

— Или ты ложишься ко мне на футон, или я ложусь к тебе на кровать.

У Кагеямы загудело в ушах. Ему скорее стало плохо и больно, чем хорошо.

— Я думаю, ни то и ни другое, — ответил он, с сожалением чувствуя, как блекнет в его памяти весь прошлый замечательный вечер.

— Это не предложение руки и сердца, Тобио-чан, — сварливо отозвался Ойкава. Выражение его лица показалось Кагеяме почти брезгливым. — И даже не предложение встречаться, — он вздохнул. — Просто тест на твое присутствие в моей жизни. Если тебе это интересно, конечно.

Кагеяма ничего не понял. Ойкава, вздохнув, повернулся к нему спиной, как в первые несколько дней. В наступившей тишине слышно было, как что-то тихо шуршит за шкафом. 

— А под кроватью? — тихо спросил Кагеяма.

— Что под кроватью? — сердито отозвался Ойкава.

— Ну, монстр?

Ойкава скосил на него через плечо любопытный взгляд. 

— Может быть, — протянул он задумчиво.

— Я у стенки, — Кагеяма приподнял одеяло.

Ойкава довольно улыбнулся, взяв подушку под мышку. У Кагеямы перехватило дыхание и заледенели пальцы на ногах — он только что пригласил к себе в некотором роде своего самого страшного монстра. Ойкава подкатился ему под бок. Радужки у него в глазах ровно светились. Он обнял Кагеяму, и тот сразу согрелся.

— Ну, спокойной ночи…

***

Кагеяма проснулся рано, пожалуй, слишком рано. Ойкава спал, подложив ладонь под щеку, — прядь прилипла ко лбу, у ресниц оказались золотистые кончики.  
— Доброе утро.

Кагеяма не стал будить, тихо спустился вниз и в кои-то веки застал маму с утра.

— Завтрак?

Он кивнул и улыбнулся. Ему казалось, он чуточку пьян. Голова еле уловимо кружилась.

— Наверное, случилось что-то хорошее? Хината поправился?

Она осеклась и замолчала. Кагеяма виновато опустил глаза. Кажется, он слишком увлекся посторонними мыслями.

— Ну, я пошла. Извини, бенто не успела, купи себе чего-нибудь.

Мама чмокнула его в щеку, обдав еле слышным запахом туберозы, подхватила сумочку, еще раз помахала и тихо закрыла дверь. Кагеяма вяло мешал кофе в чашке. Ему не хотелось спать, но его захватила какая-то вялость. В окно видно было кусочек ослепительно-голубого высокого неба, такого яркого, что у Кагеямы появилось ощущение, будто оно дребезжит.

А потом в дверь деликатно постучали. С порога ему улыбался пожилой крепкий мужчина с дружелюбным, но совершенно незапоминающимся лицом. Он вообще казался неприметным — посмотрел и забыл. Выделялась только его трость, гладкая, из темного, любовно отполированного дерева.

— Доброе утро, — он вежливо поклонился.

Кагеяма смотрел с недоумением.

— Меня зовут Ока, — мужчина поклонился снова. — Я — дядя Ока Рюджи. Позвольте войти?

Неделя обернулась для Кагеямы одним днем. Они с Ойкавой планировали найти господина Оку, но тот пришел сам. Кагеяма вежливо посторонился.

— Чудесный дом, — вежливо похвалил господин Ока. — Позвольте, я сяду?

Кагеяма только заметил, как тяжело он опирается на свою трость.

— Хотите чаю?

— Лучше кофе, как у вас.

Он сложил ладони на трость, уперся в них подбородком и принялся следить за тем, как Кагеяма заваривает ему кофе.

— Знаете, я хотел бы извиниться перед вами за Рюджи, — у него был домашний, очень уютный голос. — Слышал, он напал на вас с вашим другом.

Кагеяма пролил воду и принялся ее вытирать. Он чувствовал себя скованно — не знал, что нужно говорить и как себя вести, буркнул что-то согласное. Ушам его стало жарко.

— Мне очень, очень жаль.

Кагеяма, не глядя ему в глаза, поставил перед ним кружку с кофе и судорожно отпил из своей.

— Вы знаете, у нас с женой кроме него никого не осталось, — голос успокаивающе лился в уши Кагеяме, и он поймал себя на том, что его начало клонить в сон. Он встряхнулся и снова выпил кофе.

— Я очень хотел бы его найти.

Кагеяма поперхнулся. Про это знали разве что его семья, семья Хинаты и Ямада.

— Откуда вы знаете? — настороженно спросил Кагеяма.

Ока-сан перестал улыбаться. Кагеяма понял, что чужое лицо расплывается у него перед глазами. Голова кружилась. Он попытался встать и осел обратно на стул.

— Отведи меня к нему, мальчик, — ласково попросил господин Ока и расстегнул куртку. Этот ремень Кагеяма узнал бы теперь везде: обычная черная кожа, скол на пряжке снизу.

***

Они медленно ехали вдоль леса. Господин Ока усадил Кагеяму на заднее сидение и теперь хищно следил за ним в зеркало заднего вида. В горку, под горку. Кагеяму быстро укачало, и господину Ока пришлось выпустить его из машины, а потом ждать, пока он придет в себя.

“Давай, ты моложе его и сильнее, ты же волейболист”, — у Кагеямы от слабости подгибались колени.

Когда он замахнулся на господина Ока, тот без всякой жалости огрел его тяжелой тростью по спине. У Кагеямы от боли загудело все тело.

“Ну, мы все равно ничего не найдем”, — подумал он и успокоился.  
Они столько ездили сюда с Ойкавой, что он узнавал и повороты дороги, и даже некоторые деревья. Справа началось поле. В салоне душно пахло кожей и каким-то мерзким хвойным освежителем, от которого у Кагеямы к горлу подкатывала тошнота. На половине дороге господин Ока, соскучившись, начал болтать якобы с Кагеямой, но на самом деле сам с собой. До Кагеямы долетали разве что какие-то обрывки.

— Хочу тебе сказать, Рюджи — неблагодарный мальчишка… Приютили с женой по доброте душевной… А уж какой непослушный, я звал его — посиди у дяди на коленках, а он ни в какую… Прихожу, а жена его собрала, стоят оба у двери… Она, конечно, потом раскаялась… Като…

— Като? — встрепенулся Кагеяма.

Ока одобрительно улыбнулся ему в зеркальце.

— Мы все, вместе с Ямадой состоим… Состояли в одном клубе рыбаков. И Като еще такой — как ты можешь так с племянником, вот и исключили из клуба. Ямаду тоже. Мы с ним потом так решили — он мне про Рюджи, а я ему…

Среди стволов показался просвет. Тории сияли сквозь ветви свежим цветом запекшейся крови. Кагеяма забыл как дышать. Ока затормозил и выволок его из машины.

— Ну? Где?

И Кагеяма с удивлением понял, что он ничего не видит.

— Здесь ничего нет! — в голове у него прояснилось.

У господина Ока застыло лицо. Он замахнулся и снова огрел Кагеяму по спине тростью. Кагеяма охнул. Спина горела.

— Где? Говори, где? 

Господин Ока, ниже Кагеямы минимум на полторы головы с нечеловеческой силой тряханул его так, что кости в теле Кагеямы словны бы сместились, как шарики в стакане, когда их трясет уличный шулер.

— Не хочешь говорить?

Не отпуская его, господин Ока принялся наугад тыкать в кусты тростью. Тории отозвались на его прикосновение червонным гулом, от которого у Кагеямы заныли уши. Господин Ока остановился, округлив рот и глаза. И тут Кагеяма заметил, что у него вертикальные зрачки. Господин Ока, надевший пояс Ойкавы, медленно, но верно терял человеческую сущность.

Они шли вперед, как слепые. Господин Ока, глядя перед собой широко открытыми глазами, бил тростью по ступенькам, высекая искры, и тащил Кагеяму. Тот даже не пытался освободиться. В голове у него прояснилось — у господина Оки при себе было лекарство для Хинаты. Кагеяма плелся за ним и напряженно думал. Что, если в храме никого не окажется? Если там будет Рюджи, как он себя поведет? Как снять с господина Оки пояс? Последнее было самым важным. Кагеяма понятия не имел, чего ему ожидать. 

Они поднимались целую вечность. Зеленый влажный туннель молчал, только из-под ног у них разбегалась всякая мелочь. На площадке перед святилищем их ждал Рюджи в красных хакама и с битой в руках.

— Вход в храм запрещен, — сказал он, оскалившись.

Господин Ока выставил Кагеяму перед собой как щит, и первый удар, пусть и скользящий, достался ему. У Кагеямы посыпались искры из глаз. 

Он пришел в себя лишь через несколько секунд. Голова раскалывалась. Рюджи и господин Ока дрались молча и страшно — бита против трости, и их тени танцевали на траве. Кагеяма попробовал потрясти головой, но стало только хуже. Храм молчал. Господин Ока ударил тростью в камень под ногами, и тот раскололся на две части.

— Живым ты отсюда не уйдешь, — прошипел Рюджи.

Кагеяма сидел и пытался думать. Господин Ока один не мог найти входа в храм без Кагеямы, Кагеяма и сам не мог его найти прежде, а сейчас — нашел. Из-за пояса? Он запутался. В висках стучало.

Господин Ока преследовал Рюджи. У того порвался рукав и кровоточила длинная царапина на лице. Он отступал. У Кагеямы зачесалась лодыжка. Он посмотрел: на ноге грелся крошка геккон. Ойкава что-то говорил ему про то, что теперь ящерицы полюбят его или что-то в этом роде. Ящерицы полюбят…

— Всерьез так всерьез, — не крикнул, а, скорее, прошипел господин Ока.

Он как раз загнал Рюджи к самому алтарю. Тот сидел, сжавшись, на ступеньках.

— Сраный, старый, мерзкий пидор, — выплюнул ему в лицо Рюджи в ответ.

Господин Ока взвыл, занося над ним трость. Кагеяма, шатаясь, встал. Он шел, но очень медленно. Спина и плечо болели, голова тянула его к земле.

— Пояс, — вышло слишком тихо. — Пояс, — повысил он голос.

У господина Оки глаз провернулся в глазнице, уставившись на Кагеяму. Ничего человеческого в этом взгляде не осталось. Кагеяма сквозь боль вдруг понял, что этот человек уже убил пятерых — пусть и бескровно, при помощи пояса.

— Если его поцарапать пряжкой, он просто уснет, — сказал Кагеяма. — Как мой друг.

— Что ты несешь?

Рюджи сидел, сжавшись в комок, и вот теперь на лице его был написан панический ужас. Господин Ока принялся возиться с поясом. Видимо, к Рюджи у него все-таки было особое отношение. Кагеяме хотелось сказать тому: “Борись”.

Все это время он действовал большей частью по наитию. По-хорошему, ему надо было бежать. Он уж как-нибудь спустился бы с горы, отлежался бы в траве. Дождался бы Ойкаву. Кагеяма был уверен, что тот почувствовал неладное. Но смог бы он тогда в следующий раз найти вход в храм?

Пряжка сверкнула на солнце, когда господин Ока высоко занес руку с зажатым в ней ремнем. Кагеяма сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову:

— Вспомни, чей ты хвост!

Господин Ока взвыл, выронив из руки ремень и принялся дуть на обожженную руку. Рюджи все так же сидел, прижавшись спиной к алтарю, и от него не было никакого прока. Кагеяме пришлось все делать самому. Замах вышел слишком слабым, но его было достаточно: яркая царапина пересекла переносицу господина Ока.

Кагеяма сделал шаг назад. Хината и Акияма уснули через несколько часов. Господин Ока рухнул как подкошенный. Кагеяма стоял, пошатываясь. Рюджи зыркнул на него и потянулся за битой. Где-то внизу текла тихая, повседневная жизнь.

— Что это за храм? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Бога потерянных вещей, — помедлив, ответил Рюджи.

Он явно решил, что Кагеяма не представляет опасности, и расслабился.

— А…

В волейболе очень важно рассчитать момент.

Замах вышел слабым, но Рюджи хватило. Кагеяма смог поцарапать ему рукой, расплатившись за это ударом в грудь. Удар свалил его окончательно.

***

Небо было синее-синее, оно раскрылось где-то в вышине над Кагеямой, и на него полилось сладкое дыхание осеннего ветра. Он лежал, прижимая ремень к груди.

— Я здесь, и я потерялся, — шепнул Кагеяма. — Мне нужна помощь.

Кажется, он отключился на мгновение на дне солнечного колодца, в который превратился двор храма. Солнце смотрело на него свысока и жгло веки. Наверное, для правильной молитвы кроме подношения нужно было выбрать правильное желание, но неожиданно оказалось, что у Кагеямы их очень много: он хотел, чтобы Хината проснулся, и сыграть в отборочных, а потом в межнациональных, и чтобы Ойкава-сан…

— Давай, — шепнул Кагеяма одними губами. — Главное желание того, кто потерялся, — найтись.

Он открыл глаза. У него прямо на щеке сидел геккон и внимательного на него смотрел, потом поднял голову и стремительно юркнул куда-то в сторону.

— Твою мать, Тобио!

Кагеяма впервые слышал, чтоб он так ругался.

— Это храм бога забытых вещей, — сказал он. Губы его еле слушались. — Я нашел ваш хвост…

Небо закружилось над ним, ослепительно солнечное, и Кагеяма устало закрыл глаза.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Ойкава.

И Кагеяма с облегчением расслабился, чувствуя, как его взяли за руку.


End file.
